Winter's Fairy Queen
by Ahra
Summary: Mira puts on a big fairy celebration and Evergreen is ready to show everyone what a fairy queen really looks like. Too bad Erza beat her to it...again. However, Gray is not going to let a nakama give up like that. Will he help her finally claim the title she wants so much? What will this do to the way she sees him? Totally crack pairing but give it a shot.
1. Fairy Celebration

CHAPTER ONE

FAIRY CELEBRATION

The music was light and airy with a subtle primitive beat. The lights were rainbows mirroring the kaleidoscope of flowers all around the room. Mira had outdone herself making the guild a fairy paradise. Tonight was the first day of spring and Everyone was healed up from the dragon invasion at the Grand Magic Games. It was a perfect time for a party. At least that's what Mira had decided and when the she-demon decided it was time for a party, well who in their right minds was going to argue.

Yes, it was a perfect fairy wonderland and Evergreen was wearing the absolute perfect fairy queen dress.

She stood in the doorway ready to make her perfect entry into the fairy wonderland when she saw it.

Erza, also known as Titania, sat in a flower encrusted throne wearing a divine dress of greens and browns that actually bloomed at the shoulders and wrists. Her hair was woven into a flower encrusted intricate red crown around her head.

Evergreen's nails bit into her palms. Always...ALWAYS, Erza one upped her.

Erza had won Pandemonium single handed. Erza had taken out Minerva on a near broken leg which was still not healed, probably the reason for the elaborate throne...Mira would be trying to keep her old rival off that leg until it fully healed.

Although everyone had suffered during the dragon invasion, the five that had faced off in the free for all were still the worst for wear. Laxus still flinched when he breathed too deeply, going toe to toe with a Wizard Saint was not something one got over in a week.

If only Evergreen had been on one of the Fairy Tail teams, if only she had arrived earlier...if only she had beaten Erza during Laxus' regrettable attempt to take over Fairy Tail...if only...if only everyone would see her for the fairy queen she knew herself to be.

But...even her friends sometimes referred to Erza as Titania and, honestly, who could blame them. Evergreen hadn't even been chosen for the S-Class trials and Erza had been S-Class for years.

Erza was the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail...but why did she have to be the Fairy Queen. She didn't have the feminine grace of Evergreen. She acted more like one of the boys...but...she was queen and Evergreen was what?

Evergreen turned away, her interest in the party drained.

"What are you doing leaving? You were standing there so long, I figured you were going to make some kind of grand entrance."

Evergreen gasped and spun around, her feather edged fan snapping out to smack the speaker.

Long fingers wrapped tight around her slim wrist, bringing the strike up just short of the fading bruise on Gray Fullbuster's sharp cheekbone.

Dark blue, almost black eyes, narrowed. "What the hell? Why'd you try to hit me?"

Evergreen's face went from mildly warm to flambé. "I...You surprised me!"

"And your first reaction to a surprise is to take a swing." Gray's face relaxed and his left shoulder lifted in a shrug as he leaned back into a more relaxed stance. "Huh, well can't really get mad at you since that's usually my reaction too. Besides, you got Bixlow on your team and he's got a pretty serious prankster rep."

Evergreen's shoulders tightened. "Bixlow is not a bad guy!" Couldn't the Thunder God Tribe EVER live down Fantasia? Did they have to pay for the rest of their lives?

"I never said he was. When did being a prankster make someone bad?" His voice deepened and he bent his head forward, looking at her through his bangs. "Do you always work this hard to find something to be mad about?"

Evergreen pulled back, feeling the sting of the words like a slap on her cheek. "How dare you!"

"Because everything I've said you take in the worst possible way and all I wanted to do was see if I could help." His bangs shielded his eyes except for glinting slivers of deep blue and the shadows obscured most of his expression but his voice was serious with an edge an annoyance.

Still, she had tried to hit him and he was being nice enough not to mention that she hadn't apologized for it, even going so far as to blow it off as no big deal. "You're...right. I'm annoyed and have been taking it out on you. I'm sorry." The words were like ash on her tongue but she owed them to him. Now, if she could just get out of here without embarrassing herself further, this would only rank as one of her top twenty worst nights rather than one of the top five, ranking just below the night she had helped Laxus almost kill their guild mates and the night Laxus was thrown out of Fairy Tail.

Smoothing back her long caramel hair, she moved away from the entrance.

"Why are you leaving?"

Evergreen didn't pause, just threw a, "I don't have to explain anything to you," over her shoulder.

"Ice make fence," growled behind her as silvery spikes grew from the ground and entwined into an elaborated wrought iron, well ice, fence barring her way.

She spun around to face him, hand going up to her glasses.

"Try it and I'll wrap you in ice and leave you." His stance was ready and blue white power flashed over his fingers.

Maybe she was faster than him and maybe not but the way her night was going she'd end up an ice sculpture.

Her hand dropped to her hip. She didn't need to court ridicule on top of being out done by that hussy Erza. "And you're keeping me here, why?"

"Because I see a nakama all dressed up for the party, looking like she's about to make a big entrance suddenly turn around and leave without having even one minute of fun. Doesn't make sense to me. You obviously spent a lot of time on that look so why aren't you in there showing it off?"

The honest concern pulled at her. She brought up her fan and rested the ends against her chin. "Why do you care? Shouldn't you already be in there destroying furniture with your flame brain teammate?"

His face lifted enough for her to see his customary smirk. "Not this early in the party. Mira and Erza would kill us. As for why I care, you're nakama and something's stopping you from going in there and having fun. I wanna know if I can help."

"Nothing you can do." She tried to play it off hand and clenched her fist at the audible catch in her voice.

"Maybe, maybe not but just 'cause something is impossible doesn't mean I won't try it." He stepped closer with a wry grin.

Her own lips raised in response. He had a point. For team Natsu, impossible was a dare not an obstacle. Still, she shook her head.

"Does this have anything to do with Erza?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly spread her fan to cover up her expression. "I don't know what you're-"

"Save it. You've never hidden wanting to be queen of the fairies so I figure you looking like that and refusing to go in has something to do with that stupid overdone chair they set up for her...it's pretty throne like."

"Throne like?!" Evergreen closed her fan with a snap. "It's not throne _like_ , it IS a throne. After all, the great Titania couldn't possibly sit on a regular chair during a fairy wonderland party." The bitterness flooded out of her into every word but she couldn't seem to stem the flow. "No, not the queen of the fairies. She just has to…" The image of how royal and perfect Erza looked flashed through her mind's eye draining her anger into a gorge of despair. "How can I compete with that?"

"You don't." The matter of fact tone was accompanied by a careless shrug.

Anger drowned out any other emotion. "How dare you? Oh, wait, of course you're on her side. We may be nakama but she's your teammate so, of course, no one could possibly compete."

His head lowered again, shaggy bangs shielding a deep ocean blue glare. "That's not what I meant! Why does everyone miss the point!"

The intensity of his frustration was underscored by the rough growl his voice had taken on. She had never seen him like this outside of battle. In the face of it, Evergreen lowered her own voice, unwilling to provoke him further. "What do you mean then? Just who is everyone?"

"You, Sabretooth, Lyon, Laxus-you all miss the damn point. It pisses me off."

Evergreen moved to lean against the wall, her fingers resting near her glasses...just in case. "Ok, since you don't seem to be willing to let me leave until you've said your piece, what is this point I'm missing."

"This whole stupid 'I have to be the best, I have to be the strongest', it doesn't mean anything. Lyon just had to be better than our master Ur and wasted years of his life melting down the last remnant of her to free a demon of Zeref cursing a whole town of innocents and for what? A title Ur never even claimed? Sabretooth called brutality and sadism power. Threw out a guild mate for one failure, tortured Lucy for fun and, in the end, they were proven weaker than us. Laxus wanted a stronger guild according to his rules and what did it get him? Nothing but guilt and pain. You're all chasing something that you think you have to take from someone else. You're only better if you beat someone, you're only powerful if you can beat someone up or exclude them. And in the end all that came of it was pain and guilt when it turned out they were all wrong."

"But, that doesn't apply to me. Erza had the title of fairy queen."

He huffed and pushed his fingers through his hair. "She doesn't use it and people only gave it to her because of how many solo missions she finished successfully. Up until a year ago, well a year to us, all she did was train and go on missions. Our team has only been together for a short time. While she was doing that, you were making good friends, having fun and going on team missions. If you'd been doing the solo missions and all day training Erza was, you probably would have the title of Titania. I mean, come in, you use fairy magic so you would probably already have fairy law and fairy glitter if you wanted it...but is that what you want? Training and missions alone and nothing else?"

Evergreen's hand was no longer near her eyes but instead rested on her heart, covering the stabbing wounds his words were inflicting. "You...you really believe I could have…"

"If you had done the solo missions and training? Why not? But would that title have made up for not being with the Thunder God Tribe? Even to Erza, that title doesn't mean anything because that's not why she does what she does. She does it to be able to protect her friends, her guild and innocent people. As long as we're safe, her sacrifices are worth it to her." His lips lifted in a smile. "Besides, if you want to be a fairy queen so much, why not just be one and be done with it?"

"You just said I'd have to work as hard and as alone as Erza to get it. You're not making sense now to say, just be it."

Long fingers ran through shaggy black hair again making Gray's hair even more of a mess than usual. And hadn't he been wearing a jacket when he first started talking to her? "Look, if you want to be a fairy queen then why wait? Don't let others tell you who you are. No one told me I was powerful enough to beat Rufus. Master Mavis wasn't even sure I could but I went in and I beat him. No one told Fairy Tail we were the most powerful guild when we entered the Grand Magic Games. We knew what we were and we went in and showed them. So, if you really want to be a fairy queen, stop waiting for someone to tell you who you are. Be a fairy queen and ignore anyone that tries to tell you different."


	2. The Queen's Entrance

CHAPTER TWO

THE QUEEN'S ENTRANCE

He was right. Evergreen couldn't argue. Gray may be one of the most destructive members in Fairy Tail, surpassed only by his teammates and he may have a rough way of speaking but...he was right. Laxus didn't go asking people to believe he had changed. He just had and if people couldn't see it, that was their problem. Fairy Tail didn't ask others for their approval or to agree they were the best guild. Fairy Tail just was.

So, no one was going to tell Evergreen that she wasn't the fairy queen she knew herself to be. So what if others didn't see it? If they couldn't see it then that was their problem.

Lifting her head and squaring her shoulders, she turned back toward the entrance. She was going to show them how a true queen entered a party.

"Finally ready to make that grand entrance, huh?" What was he? A mind reader...and hadn't he had on a shirt a moment ago? Gray's next words distracted her. "Good. Hold still for a sec."

Bringing his hands up, Gray pressed his fingertips together at eye level. "Ice make fairy wings."

A sudden cold breeze encased her torso and she looked down to see frost encircling her waist in a lace pattern then sliding up her torso, creating a glistening frosty garden of ivy from waist to just under her breast bone. It then spread around her sides and she looked over her shoulder to watch snowflake thin filigree wings sprout up from the ice waist cincher. They looked so delicate, Evergreen was afraid to breath too deeply in case they broke.

As if reading her mind again, Gray interrupted her thoughts. "Don't worry. As long as you can stand the cold, I won't let them break."

He was right, her chest and back felt as if she was surrounded by a cool breeze off of Mount Huckabee but it wasn't too uncomfortable. Certainly not uncomfortable for her to forgo such a beautiful addition to her ensemble. But...why?

She raised an eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hips. "And why are you helping me to upstage your own teammate?" Regret instantly pierced her. He had created this for her? Had gone out of his way to convince her to go inside and this was her response? No wonder Bixslow was always making snide comments about her waspish tongue...Queen Wasp being about the kindest of the annoying nicknames he'd saddled her with when the Thunder Legion was alone.

She opened her mouth to apologize, hopefully he wouldn't be too mad and he'd let her keep the wings for the night but he was already growling. "I keep telling you, it's not a competition. Can't you both just look great and leave it at that?"

Evergreen felt her cheeks flame hot enought that she feared the ice surrounding her might melt from the heat. "You're right. I...I'm sorry. I'm just not used to...I mean, I don't understand why you're doing this for me. We're not friends."

"No, but we are Fairy Tail members and Fairy Tail is a family. So, if a member of my family wants to make a big fairy queen entrance then I'm going to help her do just that."

Evergreen impulsively grabbed his hand, squeezing it with a smile. "Thank you."

His cheeks darkened to a rose hue as he muttered an, "It's fine," under his breath.

What did you know? The Ice mage could get embarrassed. Well that was interesting news.

Pulling his hand away, he stepped to the side of the door. "So, are you ready or what?"

Evergreen chuckled and barely swallowed down a comment on how flustered the ice mage seemed.

She stepped to the doorway. Just as she reached the entrance, she heard his voice from the shadows. "Ice make forest."

Trees of ice flowed up from the ground, winding their branches into an intricate archway of sparkling white branches and translucent leaves. Snowflakes fluttered down around her as she walked through the impromptu forest themed passage into the brightly lit room.

The noise of the room was silenced and she could feel everyone turning to watch her. She felt like the queen she knew herself to be, basking in the attention.

Despite her best intentions to focus only on enjoying herself, though, her eyes out of obstinate habit were drawn to Erza.

The red head had stood from her throne. A shiver unrelated to the icy wings went up Evergreen's spine. Erza's step had a purpose to it and her gaze was locked on the entrance where Evergreen stood.

Brilliant light suddenly enveloped Erza's form. She was requipping?! But...Gray had said Erza didn't care about the title. Even Erza had said it during the Fantasia fiasco. Had that suddenly changed.

Cold was invading Evergreen's heart as the light subsided into...Evergreen blinked her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

No, she was actually seeing what she thought she was seeing. Erza had changed into her 'prince' outfit and, now, was bowing before Evergreen with a soft smile.

"Fair queen, may I have the first dance?" Erza looked up at her through a red fringe of bangs. There was no mockery in the gaze. Evergreen searched for it but found none.

Well, tonight was a night for new things...and it would be ungrateful to Gray to embarrass his friend by refusing. Placing her hand delicately into Erza's palm, Evergreen curtsied back. "Of course, noble prince."

It was odd to be dancing with a woman but Erza rose to the man's position admirably and they spun to the music in the midst of a stunned audience. It was fun but Evergreen could not silence that little voice in the back of her head. Why? Why was Erza doing this when Evergreen had spent so much time trying to outdo her, trying to make Erza say Evergreen was better?

The confusion was draining away the enjoyment she was feeling at, finally, being acknowledged queen. Before she could stop it, the question slipped out of her. "Why…" That's as far as she could get without saying something offensive so Evergreen bit back the rest of the question.

Erza's smile widened and she softly chuckled. "When I saw what Gray had done to, I assume, fulfill your desire to be queen of the fairies, how could I not support my teammate? And, how could I not support my nakama?"

So easy. This was so easy. Could it have been this easy all along if she had just stopped trying to compete with her nakama and, instead, had asked for their help.

Her eyes flitted over the crowd. She found him to the side...shirtless...and was that Lucy holding his shirt? And shoving it toward him while yelling?

Gray looked at the shirt and his eyes widened in surprise before looking down at his own naked torso in even greater shock. Yanking the shirt from Lucy's hand, he shrugged into it, his cheeks burning a deep rose.

Erza laughed softly and Evergreen looked over to see the redhead was watching the same scene.

"Does Gray always do that? Have to be reminded to put his clothes back on?" Evergreen asked.

"Of course, haven't you ever noticed?"

Evergreen shrugged, "Not really. I...I haven't paid attention to anyone outside the Thunder Legion...well, other than you but in a different way."

Erza nodded. "And Gray can be easy to overlook in contrast to some of our louder guild mates. But, he is worth paying attention to."

Evergreen's gaze slid over to the ice make mage once more. Erza might be right about that.


	3. Love-Rival?

CHAPTER THREE

LOVE-RIVAL?

As the song ended, Evergreen curtsied to her partner as Erza bowed back before parting. Walking over to the Thunder Legion's usual table, she was met with smiles and, of course, questions.

Bickslow gestured behind her, a general movement that took in both the wings and Team Natsu. "So, what's the story? Joining a new team?"

The questions were intrusive and insulting but Evergreen understood that's not how Bixslow meant it. Enough people had left him in his life that, in the back of his mind, she knew there was the small worry, 'When would the Thunder Legion disappear?' Evergreen smiled and smacked Bickslow's arm with her closed fan. "Oh, please, you know I won't leave until I finally teach you how to be a proper gentleman...so, you'll never be rid of me." She winked at him and laughed as he stuck his tongue back out at her.

Freed lifted his head from a close study of her wings. "These are really quite exquisite, works of art." He raised a lime green eyebrow. "I'm assuming these are Gray's work?"

Evergreen nodded.

"They may be loud, obnoxious, destructive brats but I will say one thing for team Natsu." Laxus smirked from his place at the table. "They know all about taking care of nakama."

"So," Bickslow leaned in close, tongue hanging out in his typical perv mode, "Isn't all that ice getting you cold? Maybe you'd like me to warm you up?" His voice held all sorts of offers.

Evergreen rolled her eyes and banged her fan against his helmet, smirking at the small gong sound it produced. "How many times do I have to tell you, Bix, don't try for women you couldn't handle."

Bickslow waves away the words with a laugh. "Yeah, yeah, that's what you keep claiming but you and I both know it's the other way around."

Evergreen and Bickslow stared each other down until two of his babies tumbled between them, swirling in a way that made them a cute copy of Evergreen and Erza's dance.

It was just too much for Evergreen and she let the laughter inside bubble up from her throat. Bickslow's laughter followed a few moments later.

Freed shook his head, "You must really be in a good mood to lose to such a childish gambit."

Evergreen shrugged good-naturedly. So, Bickslow had won this stare-off? So what? She was having fun and his totems really had been adorable.

"Seriously, though, is the ice too uncomfortable?"

Evergreen thought about it for a second before answering Freed. "No, it actually feels kind of nice considering how crowded the hall is. I won't have to worry about overheating while dancing."

Freed nodded and studied her wings a little bit closer. "Though I'm not sure how well you can dance in these as delicate as they are." He pulled a light pen from his coat pocket. "If you would like, I could place a Jutsu Shiki around the hem of your dress to help protect them."

Evergreen shook her head. "No need. Gray promised he would keep them intact until I leave the party."

"Admirable but what happens if he gets distracted by a fight with Natsu?"

An immediate denial was on her lips but...Freed made sense. Natsu and Gray, even Erza, were known for getting completely side tracked when having a brawl with each other. Evergreen did not want to lose her beautiful wings for the night because Natsu and Gray usually couldn't be in the same room without the guild hall becoming collateral damage. It would be prudent to let Freed place the runes...yet something held Evergreen back. Gray had promised, a sincere promise and, somehow, Evergreen wanted him to keep that promise. Mouth quirked up in a soft smile, she shook her head, "No. He'll keep his promise." Her smile turned sharp, "Or I'll have the start to a new rock garden. Meanwhile, I'm thirsty. Would any of you like anything?"

They each gave their usual orders and she headed over to the bar. With a full party in swing, it would really be too cruel to expect Mira to deliver everyone's orders. Besides, walking through the guild gave everyone more opportunity to admire how good she looked tonight. The Thunder Legion's usual corner was cozy and gave a great view of the hall, but it wasn't so great for being seen in.

As she neared Team Natsu's table, she considered stopping and thanking Gray again but Juvia arrived at just that moment, leaning over his shoulder.

"Gray-Sama, give Juvia wings too."

Startled, Gray backed away quickly and completely without his usual grace, almost knocking over a bench. "Don't do that!"

Juvia followed up quickly, grabbing at his ankle to keep him from leaving. "Gray-Sama must give Juvia wings."

Gray kicked out, struggling to free his leg from the insistent water mage. "If you want wings so bad make them yourself! Let go of my leg!"

"No! Gray-Sama gave another woman wings so Gray-Sama must give Juvia wings!" Tears streamed down the desperate mage's face as she gripped tighter at Gray's leg.

Reaching down, Gray yanked at her fingers and pulled his leg free. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he backed warily away from her. "I'm not making wings for you so stop bugging me about it. If you want them, make them yourself and leave me out of it!"

Juvia reached out for him again but then turned toward Evergreen, seeming to finally notice her. "You! You think to be a love-rival for Gray-Sama?"

The fierce anger radiating from Juvia caused Evergreen to step back.

"Love-rival will not have Gray-Sama!"

What was Juvia so furious about? Because Gray had helped her out? It's not like Gray was in love with her...was he? Evergreen glanced over at Gray...He did refuse to make wings for Juvia...hmmmm.

Gray reached out and grabbed Juvia's arm, restraining her. "Juvia, stop it! I'm not making you wings and you have no reason to yell at Evergreen so just stop it, right now. This is a party so go enjoy it and let others do the same."

Juvia's tears increased as she pressed a hand above her obviously wounded heart. "How can Gray-Sama be so cruel to his Juvia?" Pulling her hand free, the bluenette turned and ran away into the crowd.

Gray ran a hand through his hair and huffed out a slow breath before looking over at Evergreen from the corner of his eyes. "Sorry you got involved like that."

Evergreen shrugged. "Not your fault." Not sure what else to say, Evergreen shifted her weight nervously. "Well, my friends are waiting. Thank you again for the wings."

Gray nodded, mouth quirked up in a half smile, half smirk. "Anytime."

They both turned away and the awkward moment ended as quickly as it had begun.

Once she returned to the Thunder Legion, her friends immediately wanted to know what Juvia had wanted but Evergreen waved them off. "It was no big deal."

Laxus' glare told her that he didn't believe her but wasn't going to push it.

Their talk quickly turned to other things such as new missions, opinions of the other guilds and remembering good times.

Still...was Juvia right? Had Gray given the wings to her as more than just a favor for a nakama?

Evergreen's gaze slid over to the ice mage. He'd lost his shirt again and, now that she took a closer look, that wasn't a bad thing. He definitely had a nice build and his mark actually accentuated his sculpted chest. Not a bad admirer to have.


	4. New Fairy Royalty?

CHAPTER THREE

NEW FAIRY ROYALTY?

As an admirer, Gray left a lot to be desired. It had been three days since the celebration and, so far, no longing looks, no heartfelt letters, no delicate jewelry wrapped up in bright packages, not even a bouquet of flowers. And lack of money was definitely not an excuse. The man was an artist in ice. A bouquet of translucent roses was well within his capabilities.

But, nothing had appeared.

Not even an attempt to speak to her privately.

Absolutely nothing had changed since the celebration...well almost nothing.

Evergreen smiled at herself in the mirror. The forest green ball gown was fit for a queen and that's how she felt. Gone was the need to compete with Erza. Let her be the warrior queen of Fairy Tail. That was never something Evergreen wanted to be. She had always wanted to be the fairy queen of her childhood stories. Graceful, feminine, beautiful, confident and she was all those things already.

"Mommy, mommy, look!"

The high pitched excited child's voice intruded on her thoughts.

"Look! A really real fairy princess like in my books!"

Turning, Evergreen found a little girl, maybe five or six, pointing up at her with bright, open admiration.

The girl's mother, red faced, gently tugged on the little girl's hand. "Yes, she's very beautiful but we don't want to bother strangers in a store."

Evergreen couldn't resist smiling down at the child. A bother? Not at all, the little girl was just truthful. "It's fine but I'm a fairy queen not a princess."

The girls brown eyes widened behind gold wire rimmed glasses with clear lenses. "Wow, you're so pretty and you wear glasses!"

The mother reddened further, "I'm sorry we bothered you."

"It's not bother." She focused on the child. "So, you like fairies?"

"I love fairies. I always wanted to be one but...the kids at school laughed at me because none of the fairies in the pictures wear glasses." The pain in the girl's face dredged up memories from Evergreen own childhood.

"Nonsense!" Evergreen gestured to herself. "Obviously they were wrong. They're just jealous that the glasses emphasize your beautiful caramel eyes." Glancing around, she motioned to the hovering salesclerk to bring her an item from a nearby display before crouching in front of the little girl. "Don't let other people tell you who you are. You go and be who you know you are whether anyone agrees with you or not." Taking the small tiara from the salesclerk, Evergreen gently set the sparkling wire on the little girl's head. "See, I'll tell you a secret-only the most beautiful fairy princesses wear glasses and they're not in the stories because they don't need anyone to rescue them. So, no matter what anyone else tells you, remember that you and I know that your are a fairy princess who will one day grow into a fairy queen."

She was using Gray's words but they were just as true for this little princess as they had been for herself.

The little girl's smile blasted Evergreen's skin, "Really and I can keep this?" Her fingers gingerly touched the shining tiara.

"Of course, a good fairy queen makes sure any fairy princess she meets has a proper crown."

As the little girl took a moment to admire herself in the mirror, the mother reached into her purse with a small frown. "How much do I owe you for that thing?"

Evergreen held up a hand. "Nothing. Buying it was my choice and my pleasure."

After waving good bye to the newly crowned princess and her mother, Evergreen arranged to have her new outfits delivered to her apartment, except for one. That new outfit, she quickly changed into then headed for the guild.

It was time for a discussion on proper courting behavior.

Walking into the guild in her new pink jacket that fell around her like petals of a flower and set off by a short, strapless, spring green dress, Evergreen was reminded of the other thing that had changed.

Juvia and Evergreen had never had a reason to notice each other before. Now, however, the death glares from the water mage were impossible to overlook. Maybe Juvia was picking up some eye magic of her own because Evergreen could feel the hatred on her skin the instant Juvia saw her...sometimes before Evergreen knew Juvia was there.

Hmmm, well if that was her reaction when Gray wasn't being a proper admirer, then what would the girl's reaction be once Evergreen educated Gray.

Glancing around, she found the ice make mage hunched over his drink at Team Natsu's usual table. The rest of the group were missing for the moment. Perfect.

Sauntering over, Evergreen sat on the edge of the table, near enough to his arm that a deep breath on his part would put his bicep in touch with her thigh. "So, the wings were beautiful. A really nice touch to the evening."

He nodded. "Glad they helped."

He hadn't even glanced at her! Oh, that was not how this was supposed to play out. "So, I noticed we haven't spoken since then."

Finally a reaction. He looked up at her from the corner of his eye. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Not the correct reaction! "Not really, but I thought you might have something you would like to say to me."

Finally, he lifted his head. Unfortunately, it was confusion not adoration filling his gaze. "I'm not getting it. What do you want me to say?"

Evergreen's confidence slipped. Had she been wrong? But, Juvia's reaction...she was always with Team Natsu and Gray and wouldn't she know? Then again, hadn't there always been something a little creepy about her behavior? Maybe Evergreen should make more of an effort to pay attention to the guild at large? "I think I may have misunderstood something." Her cheeks burned and she began to slide off the table until his long fingers locked around her wrist. A part of her mind noted that his skin was cooler than she would expect but not unpleasant.

"What did you misunderstand?"

She tried to pull her wrist free. "Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing. You came over to talk to me which is something that's never happened before."

"It's nothing." Refusing to look at him, she yanked at her wrist again. "I just misunderstood." Why wouldn't he just let her go? She was not going to be embarrassed in the middle of the guild hall.

"Gray-Sama! How can you so openly cheat with your Juvia's love-rival?!"

Ok, so maybe she _was_ going to be embarrassed right in the middle of the guild hall.

Hopefully, she could slip away in the confusion as the water mage cried all over Gray's right shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? Juvia, I'm trying to talk to-Never mind." He stood up and yanked his arm free of Juvia's grip while tightening his own grip on Evergreen's arm.

Evergreen remained still. Maybe if she didn't actively resist this embarrassing situation wouldn't grow into a humiliating farce.

She really should not have underestimated Fairy Tail's talent for chaos.


	5. It's Not Nothing

CHAPTER FIVE

IT'S NOT NOTHING

Spouts of water sprang from the floor and swirled around Juvia. "Juvia will not allow love-rival to drag Gray-Sama off to some romantic secret location for nefarious purposes. Love-rival can not be allowed to take advantage of my handsome Gray-Sama! Release precious Gray-Sama now!" Juvia pointed at Evergreen, the two water spouts coiled up behind her like cobras ready to strike.

Release Gray?! What?! He was gripping her wrist not the other way around. Evergreen tried to tug her wrist free again but only felt his grip tighten. Prying at his fingers didn't work either. It was like trying to move a stone sculpture...or ice sculpture was more appropriate.

Before Evergreen could point out just who was grabbing who or demand that Gray release her, Juvia struck, streams of water flashing forward breaking against the ice shield Gray had thrown up between them which was broken by Bickslow's totems (when did he get here) which had been aiming to block the water. Her teammate shouted at Juvia to back off just as the ice shield broke apart, one piece flying away and hitting Natsu in the face just as he stepped into the door while deflected water flooded over Cana, knocking her drink out of her hand causing her to flip a table just as Elfman stepped up saying a "A real Man-" the rest got drowned out as Natsu's flame breath streaked across the guild at Gray in retaliation for the ice and Leo (where did he come from) picking up Lucy proclaiming he'd protect his princess and then things really got confusing as the brawl swung into full force.

Under the cover of flying tables and chairs, Gray dragged her out a back door and down several alleyways until they were out of earshot of the guild. Considering the noise of the brawl, that wasn't an easy feat. Finally, they were on the edge of the park in the center of Magnolia and Gray released her wrist, turning to face her.

"Ok, now that we're away from that, what is going on with you?"

Looking at everything except Gray, she muttered. "I told you it was a misunderstanding! What was the big deal of dragging me around half of Magnolia like that?"

"Because, misunderstanding or not, it's making you do things you don't usually do which, in most people, means it's bugging you. So, c'mon, what was it you misunderstood. Maybe, I can help."

Crossing her arms over her chest, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Evergreen debated with herself. Gray hadn't shown any real evidence of the crush Juvia had accused him of. But, he was obviously concerned about her and, just as obviously, wasn't going to let this go until he got some kind of explanation. "It...it's really nothing." Her face was burning hotter than Natsu's temper. "I just misunderstood...when Juvia…"

Gray's head dropped and he rubbed a hand across his face while shoving the other hand into his jacket pocket. "The love-rival thing, right?"

She reached out and stroked the leaf of a nearby flower, suddenly finding the color intensely interesting...anything not to see the laughter that had to follow.

"She calls any girl who speaks to me a love-rival. She doesn't really think straight when it comes to me."

"Well, most girls don't think straight when they're around a man they love." She still refused to look over at him, she had had enough embarrassment today without being laughed at by a man she thought had been interested in her...and why did she feel such a deep disappointment that he wasn't?

"It's not love, it's obsession and I wish she'd just get over it!"

The harsh words brought her head up and she turned to face him. He was running his hands repeatedly through his hair, obviously agitated. "Odd, most people like to be admired. Why do you dislike it so much?" The question was intrusive, rude and thoughtless. What was happening to her? And when had his jacket disappeared but he did look good in the tight, sleeveless shirt he wore under it and, really, Evergreen! Focus.

Gray's hands fell to his sides and he stared at her with a frown. "Because it's not admiration. It's obsession and it's not good for her."

"You really like her don't you?"

Gray turned slightly away, "It's...it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" Why was she pushing this? What was sparking through her heart, small and fleeting but star bright like will-o-wisps?

Gray stared off in the distance then sighed, "She's nakama."

Such a simple answer...and so him. It was the same reason he had helped her, it was why he had fought Rufus. "And you care for all of your nakama."

"Of course. This guild is my family and I'm going to take care of it." His hands curled into fists and the blue in his eyes darkened to match the deep ocean abyss. "I have to. I can't keep failing."

"Failed?" Evergreen raised an eyebrow. "When have you ever failed to protect a nakama?" She had never heard of Team Natsu failing at anything except restraint. They might lose some battles along the way, such as during the first few days of the Grand Magic Games. However, Team Natsu always won in the end, didn't they?

His head jerked toward her, eyebrows raising. Apparently, she wasn't supposed to hear that last bit. "It's nothing."

"Hey!" Hand on one hip, she pushed a finger against his bare chest (when had he lost his shirt?). "Fair is fair, you wouldn't let me get away with a 'It's nothing' so why should I let you?"

His mouth quirked and his eyes briefly lightened to an ocean blue before darkening again. "It was a long time ago…" He trailed off, pushing his hands into his pants pockets.

"'A long time ago' does not always equal 'doesn't hurt any more'. What happened? I promise I won't repeat it."

He shrugged but still did not pull away from her. "It's not a big secret. When I was just a kid, my parents, my whole village was destroyed by a demon of Zeref named Deliora. Master Ur and Lyon found me, took me in, took me on as a disciple, taught me. We...Lyon, Ur and I...we were a family but I didn't appreciate what that meant. I didn't even realize what I had until...I was young and stupid and impatient. I was so focussed on getting the power to destroy Deliora and it was taking so long. In a fit of stupidity and obsession, I accused Master Ur of holding me back and left to go fight Deliora by myself."

Evergreen gasped and her hand slid up his chest to his shoulder, squeezing softly in comfort.

Gray's face twisted in disgust at his younger self. "Exactly. Stupid, stubborn, obsessed. I ran after Deliora and attacked it...and the only reason I'm alive today is because Master Ur understood family. She and Lyon came after me and she protected us, did what she had to do to take care of us. She cast a spell that was strong enough to imprison a demon of Zeref but...the cost was her life." His eyes reddened from unshed tears. "She told me not to feel guilty, that teaching Lyon and me had made her happy and that the spell was her choice." His voice had an ethereal quality to it, his eyes as far away as the horizon. "She did it so we could all be happy again, her, Lyon...me...she did it to take away my darkness." A small drop of moisture slipped free of his long black lashes and slipped down his cheek. "She smiled while she…" He shook his head and scrubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. "Sorry."

Shaking her head, Evergreen forced a small smile. "It's fine. She...your Master Ur sounds like an amazing woman."

"She was." Gray placed a hand over hers where it lay on his shoulder as they listened to the children play in the park.


	6. A Different Perspective

CHAPTER SIX

A DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVE

After an awkward goodbye, Evergreen made her way back to the guild. As expected, bodies and pieces of furniture lay everywhere. Mira, as usual, sang as she swept up the broken pieces.

Treading lightly to avoid debris and fallen guildmates' sprawled limbs, Evergreen delicately made her way over to the Thunder Legion's table.

She had barely sat down when Bickslow demanded, "What was that all about? Why'd Juvia jump you like that and where've you been?"

Laxus' fingers visibly tightened around his cup. "Juvia attacked you?" The words were quiet and evenly spaced.

Evergreen gave a shake of your head. "She...she's just confused."

Bickslow leaned in, the intensity of his gaze burning through his visor. "Those water snakes weren't a joke, Ever. They knocked my babies around pretty bad."

Evergreen felt her face redden and wondered if she would ever spend an entire day a normal color again. "It's…" She sighed and fell back on her previous excuse. "It was a misunderstanding."

Laxus was as unwilling to accept the dodge as Gray had been. "What misunderstanding?"

Evergreen sighed. "She is obsessed over Gray which makes her overly possessive which made her scared that I was trying to steal him when he was talking to me so she wanted to warn me off. It was just a scare tactic." She tried desperately to downplay it before her friends decided to step in on her behalf.

Laxus leaned in closer, "Her obsession, as you call it, doesn't give her the right to do scare tactics. I think I'll-"

"You'll stay out of it." Her interruption shocked the rest of the Legion as well as her stuff but she was determined not to let it show and rushed to explain. "It's just...it's obsession and that makes people do...well...stupid things."

Freed tilted his head, raising an eyebrow in question. "That's very understanding of you."

She shrugged. "It's...well...until recently, I was under and obsession as well and I've only just begun to understand how foolishly I've behaved because of it." She met Laxus' eyes with a steady gaze. "I guess it's giving me a different perspective. I feel more sympathy for her than annoyance."

Laxus nodded in understanding of what she was leaving unsaid. "Yeah, I see. Still...she takes a real swing at you…"

Evergreen smiled in pleasure. "I understand."

Bickslow, in his own classic style, decided to change the mood of the table. "There's still another question here - what's going on with you and the ice boy? He looked pretty intense when he drug you out of here."

Laxus was leaning in with a protective threatening stare again.

Free nodded, "Yes, you did say he had become and admirer."

"I never said that." Her face was burning so bright it was a wonder the table didn't catch on fire.

"No, but you have cast him several annoyed glances over the past few days and made several comments about men today not knowing how to properly court a woman. It did not take much to guess."

Evergreen growled into Freed's smug expression. He was too smart and observant for her own good sometimes. "It was just-"

Bickslow laughed, tongue hanging out exposing his guild mark. "Another misunderstanding, huh? You've been having lots of those." His carrying voice made several guildmates groan in pain and Evergreen slapped his helmet with her fan.

"Quiet down or I will remove your ability to speak ever again."

Laxus was leaning halfway over the table by this time. "So, what's going on with you and Gray?"

"Nothing!" Evergreen was really feeling outnumbered and bullied by their disbelieving looks but...these were her friends. They were only ganging up on her because they cared. "He...he just helped me with the wings and helped me get over my obsession with Erza. Because of, well, because of Juvia, I read too much into it. I assumed he was doing it because he was interested in me."

Bickslow blinked, "What? He wasn't? He blind or something?"

Evergreen laughed low, amused. That was her team, always on her side. "No, it is just who he is. To him, nakama are everything and he will do whatever he has to do to help any one of them any way he can."

Mira arrived with her drink and, as she looked up to thank Mira, Evergreen could not prevent herself from glancing around to see if Gray had returned. He hadn't and she wondered at the spark of disappointment that flashed through her heart.

Turning back to her table, she smiled at Bickslow's rendition of the more memorable parts of the latest brawl.

However, under the cover of their louder teammate's laughter, Freed leaned forward. "He might not have had an interest in you but have you developed one in him?"

"With him? A ignorant, rude thug?" Evergreen laughed her best mocking laugh.

"Your protest has a hollow ring to it." Freed took a slow drink of wine, studying her over the rim of the glass.

Her luck was running true to form because Bickslow chose that moment to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Hollow protest? Ooooooh, don't tell me you've given up on Mr. MAN for the scrawny little-"

He was cut off by a blast of fairy magics from her fingertips hit him in the face. The strength of it knocked his helmet off, the surprise of it knocked him off his chair.

Freed slowly lowered his glass. "You do have an interest."

Evergreen shook her head. "No, how could I? He is an ill-mannered brute who prefers a good fight over a play who…" Her voice softened "Can create the most beautiful pieces of art, who would die for any member of Fairy Tail, who has compassion for other's weaknesses, who only wants to help others overcome their weaknesses." She stared down at the table, refusing to look at their faces, her shoulders bending to protect her from their stares.

No one responded though she sensed Bickslow pick himself up and sit back down. Three large hands landed on her clasped fingers, a show of silent support that made her eyes water and her lips smile.

Their support strengthened her and she struggled to explain, barely whispering. "He surprised me. I'm curious."

Laxus' hand tightened. "If he hurts you…"

Bickslow and Freed's hands tightened in agreement.


	7. What Now?

CHAPTER SEVEN

WHAT NOW?

The afternoon wore on and though Evergreen was not watching for Gray, seriously she really wasn't and if Bickslow accused her of watching longingly for him one more time…well a lady could only tolerate so much before having to take distasteful action.

She wasn't watching for him but she did notice his absence. Other members of the guild wandered in and out, recovering from the brawl, getting dinner, getting drunk and Ever tried to decide best how to satisfy her curiosity.

Gray was not the most social butterfly so it would probably be useless to wait for him to approach her again.

Approaching him the way she had before would likely land them in the middle of another brawl if Juvia was near, which might be an issue now that she was on Juvia's radar as a love-rival. Even now, she could feel Juvia's gaze boiling into her back.

So, how best to satisfy her curiosity without repeating the embarrassing scene from earlier.

Nothing was occurring to her and the lack of inspiration was annoying…almost as annoying as her dear sweet friend who was even now resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, Ever, so if they fight over you, who ya gonna root for? Ice boy or the **real man**?"

She shrugged Bickslow off with a glare. "That is not going to happen."

Bickslow's gaze rested on the pile of chairs still waiting to be repaired. "Oh, yeah, sure, since, of course, this guild never does any kind of fights over nothing."

Ever's fingers itched to raise her fan and swat him again but he wasn't wrong. Still, the thought of being fought over…it might be a main feature in romance lacrimas but the embarrassment of being fought over like a trophy? Ever shivered in distaste. However, her fan remained in her lap because, as distasteful as the image was, Bickslow had a point...this was Fairy Tail. And Gray had kicked Lyon away every time the Lamia Scale mage had grabbed at Juvia...but Gray had said he wanted Juvia to get over her obsession.

Gripping her fan tighter, Ever pushed to her feet. All of this was getting her nowhere near her goal of knowing Gray better, it just raised more questions.

Her gaze swept over the guild once more. No mussed black hair over ocean blue eyes but a waterfall of red hair did catch her eye.

Erza.

Of course, a member of Team Natsu could answer her questions. The only question was…would she?

They might be guild mates but they weren't friends...but...at the dance, Erza had dressed as a prince, called her queen and what had Erza said about Gray? He's easy to overlook but worth paying attention to. Had Erza been offering help?

Ever contemplatively tapped her fan against her lips. Team Natsu always helped their nakama...but this wasn't a fight or a quest. This was something very personal.

Still, Erza had made that comment, so specific, almost an invitation.

Decision made, she brought her fan down on the table in a sharp snap. "I will be back in a bit." Ignoring her team mates' confused glances, she strode purposefully towards Erza.

Reaching the table, however, Evergreen paused. She couldn't just sit down, could she?

As if reading her mind, Erza looked up with a smile. "Good evening."

Evergreen placed a hand on the back of the chair. "May I join you."

At Ezra's nod, Evergreen sat down.

Now for the next step which was...what? Her mind groped for a way to start the conversation she wanted to have.

Erza took another bite of her dessert. "The strawberry shortcake is very good today. Would you like me to order you some?"

Ever shook her head. Snapping her fan open, she softly waved it to cool overheating skin. Awkward was becoming a normal feeling for her. "I wanted to speak to you about something you said at the dance."

"The queen of the fairies title?"

Ever tensed until she met Erza's gaze, an amused question glittering in the redhead's eyes. She knew Evergreen didn't want to discuss titles, probably knew what Evergreen wanted to discuss. Bringing up the open fan to hide her lower face, Ever replied, "No. You made a comment about Gray."

"Yes. I said he was worth paying attention to. Have you started paying attention?"

The strawberries garnishing Erza's dish became visually fascinating as Evergreen's cheeks warmed. "I...I'm not stalking him. I'm just..I'm curious...about why you said that."

With her gaze lowered, Evergreen couldn't see Erza's face, only hear a shifting of metal over metal. Better not to see any mocking or amused expression that would make this conversation harder but the silent wait was still a type of torture.

"In all honesty, I'm not quite sure why I said it," Erza's voice was calm and soft which comforted Evergreen. After all, this was not a conversation for general audiences. "Except, maybe...I haven't seen Gray create something so elaborate in a long time. He shows that side of himself so seldom that I think much of the guild forgets that he is more than raw power. I was curious about your reaction...and I was concerned. I didn't know if you appreciated what he did for you...I knew he wouldn't care but, as his nakama...as his friend, I care."

Evergreen had lowered her fan some time during Erza's speech and it lay flat between them. "I hadn't thought about it but, at the games, most of what he did was simple but powerful except when he fought Rufus and created that array of swords. Why does he go for simple when he can create such beauty?"

Erza shrugged. "I don't know. I have never asked."

Evergreen could not swallow a small snort. "Would he truly answer if you did ask?"

Erza's gaze was a solid foundation for her words. "Yes. Gray does not volunteer information but, when someone asks, he usually answers. Perhaps you should be speaking to him."

Evergreen's head bent under the weight of Erza's gaze. "I...I'm not sure how to go about it. My last attempt caused a brawl."

Erza's laughter floated over the guild, drawing all eyes. "You say that like it was a bad thing. This is Fairy Tail. A brawl is the preferred form of relaxation."

Evergreen's own laughter bubbled up, turning up the degree of surprise in the surrounding guild mages.

As the laughter faded, Erza's eyes solidified into a deep honey. "I wish you luck but, please remember, he is my friend and I would hate to see him hurt."

Evergreen smiled at the irony. Between the Thunder Legion and Team Natsu...if she and Gray did end up in a fight, it was questionable if Magnolia would survive.

Author's notes: Sorry this chapter took me so long to post. I got sick and then I got a new job so I was short on writing time for a bit. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, following and favoriting this. I'm enjoying writing this and it means a lot to me to know people out there are enjoying reading it.


	8. Side Trip

CHAPTER EIGHT

A SIDE TRIP

Evergreen yawned and stretched amazed at how tired she felt. All she had done today was talk to people, she shouldn't feel this drained.

The bed felt soft and welcoming as she curled up under the covers. Maybe after a good night's sleep she would finally be able to think of how to properly arrange a private conversation with Gray. It would be nice to get her questions answered, get rid of this curiosity and get back to normal.

Well, almost normal. Being free of her envy of Erza, feeling the power of simply being a fairy queen without the need for validation from others...she didn't want to lose that. No, she wanted this new normal without the confusion about that dark haired brat.

Blue eyes darkening into black ocean depths, pain filled low voice, 'I can't keep failing!'

'Keep failing' not 'can't fail again'? Something there.

'Evergreen!' Blue eyes turning gray, scar snaking over right eye. "Evergreen, wake up!" Pounding fist shattering the trees dropping her onto her bed.

Evergreen pushed herself up and stumbled to her door, vision obscured by unbrushed bangs and the twilight between sleep and waking.

"Evergreen, wake up already." Laxus' voice seemed to shake the small house which did not help her sleep induced clumsiness.

"Come on, Evergreen, get up, I need coffee!" Bickslow's whining complaint announced that Laxus wasn't alone.

Finally opening the door, Ever shoved her hair out of her face, glaring. "You came to wake me up and didn't bring me coffee? You do know I hate you, right?"

"Never fear," Freed slipped through the doorway, a basket over one arm, "I have arrived prepared."

Following him into her kitchen, she slid onto a chair and watched as Freed unpacked a carefully wrapped coffee pot with steam curling up from the spout, muffins, napkins and cups.

Breathing in the aroma, Evergreen immediately forgave her friends for waking her so unceremoniously. Freed had brewed the coffee from his personal stash of aqua mountains coffee, the best and most expensive coffee available in the kingdom of Fiore.

Cupping her hands around the proffered mug and breathing in the rich aroma, Evergreen relaxed back into her chair. "So, is there a reason for this wake-up call or just feeling lonely and wanting company for breakfast?"

Bickslow grinned through the steam rising from his coffee. "Well, actually, we were wanting to start the day looking at someone sexy so you can imagine our dis-"

"Finish that joke and I'll make you a garden fountain." Evergreen's glare was met with a tongue out laugh.

"Ah, Ever, drink your coffee, you're ug-"

Evergreen rose to her feet, reaching for her glasses before Laxus slapped his hand on the table. "Enough! We don't have time for this. We had an emergency request for us. Ever, hurry up and drink your coffee then get dressed, we need to leave in ten minutes to make the next train. You can finish eating on the way."

"TEN MINUTES?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner instead of them." Slamming the door to her room, she grabbed an outfit and rushed her morning routine but that didn't stop her lecture. "Perfection takes time! I can't just throw a helmet over my head and leave. You should have given me more warning."

"I just got the message from gramps less than 30 minutes ago and Bickslow's place is on the way here." Laxus' explanation didn't explain how Freed had had time for the coffee and procuring breakfast but Evergreen could guess. Ever since the Grand Magic Games, Freed could often be found in the mornings already at on the way to Laxus' house with a breakfast basket to make sure the huge dragon slayer ate enough during his recovery. Left on his own, Laxus would just grab a beer at the guild, begin his workout and eat too much at lunch.

Still that did not make this any easier! "How long can we expect to be gone and where are we going?"

Freed's calm even voice was a direct contrast to Ever's. "It is dealing with a group of pirates in Hargeon who have barricaded the harbor in order to extort a 'toll tax' so, for us, it should just take a few hours but I would plan for an overnight stay."

Evergreen smiled, "And at least a few hours in the shops before or after dinner. Very nice, I can cut down on my packing time."

There was a collective groan from her kitchen followed by Bickslow calling out, "Just hurry, Ever, they want the harbor cleared today or they knock some jewels off the reward."

Evergreen emerged from her room, shouldering a bag with her necessities, running her fingers through long, shiny brown hair. "Why are you worried about that, it's not like you spend money on a decent wardrobe?"

Bickslow puffed out his chest and arrogantly motioned to himself. "Hey, you don't mess with perfection, right, babies?"

Five totems hovered around him, bouncing up and down, repeating, "Perfect! Perfect! Perfect!"

Gesturing at the totems, tongue hanging out fully exposing his guild mark, Bickslow demanded, "See?"

With a roll of her chocolate brown eyes, Evergreen opened the door and held it in obvious impatience.

Still, it was nice to be laughing with her friends on the way to a mission since she had not come up with an acceptable plan for arranging a long, private conversation with Gray without getting embarrassed or ambushed...and it had to be private. She didn't think she could get the answers she wanted while surrounded by the distractions of the guild or listening ears of strangers.

Remnants of her dream drifted through her thoughts as she settled in for the train ride. 'I can't keep failing!' That seemed to say he had more than one failure haunting him but he had only talked about losing his Master Ur. What other failures was he haunted by that drove his...obsession?...with protecting his guild?

And why was she so focussed on thinking about this again instead of just enjoying the fresh muffins and still warm coffee that Freed was, again, unpacking and handing out?

Enough! They had pirates to wreck, jewels to earn and shopping in a large port town to accomplish before the day was out.

Several hours and twenty soaked, beaten down pirates later, a satisfied Evergreen strolled out of the third boutique on the street with a very disgruntled Bickslow in tow.

"Are we done yet? I still don't know why you had to drag me along with you. It's not like you're even asking me what I think about you're trying on. I wanna go to the hotel."

"Hotel! Hotel! Hotel!" The totems bobbed along and Evergreen smiled back at her press ganged entourage.

"Because, Bicks, you can carry more than the others and I haven't had a good shopping spree in too long, especially not in a port city where you can get imported material." She smiled at her teammate burdened down with boutique bags followed by five totems, each carrying two or three more bags.

"Remind me again how you got me to agree to this?"

"I asked and you weren't listening when you nodded your head. This just teaches you to pay attention when I speak."

"Oh come on! That's not fair, I was trying to think up a good joke on Freed for getting so worked up when Laxus got knocked into the bay and almost shorted out."

Evergreen shrugged. "It's not my fault you lack the ability to recognize what's important."

Turning away from her friend with a laugh, she looked down the street. Was there anywhere else she wanted to stop more than she wanted to sit down to a nice dinner? As much as she had mocked Bickslow's complaints, it was getting late and they had had a busy day.

There were several more boutiques but, from the displays in the windows, she doubted she would find anything different or better than what she had already bought and the smells from nearby restaurants were making her care less about her closet and more about her stomach. "Ok, you w-" She started to turn back to Bickslow when something caught her eye.

"What? I what? Win? We can head back now?" He was already swinging toward the hotel but Evergreen wasn't following. "Ever! C'mon, seriously, can we go back? Hey, Ever!"

She looked over to find him glaring at her from behind his visor, the humor of his previous complaints replaced by growing annoyance. "Oh, ummm, yes, go ahead and go to the hotel...I'll be there in a moment."

He looked around at the darkening streets, obviously torn between a desire to go relax and leaving her alone in an unfamiliar town.

She smiled at him, flattered by his worry rather than insulted. "It's ok, Bix, I'll be right behind you. I just want to look at something first, ok?"

He paused a moment longer to warn her, "Straight to the hotel. Don't make us come looking for you."

She waved him off with a grin, waiting for him to leave before moving closer to the display that had caught her attention. Frost painted over the glass made a winter wreath frame for the merchandise, with the item that had caught her attention right in front.

It was just...perfect? How would she know? Appropriate? Probably not at this point. But, it fit. It truly fit.

She tapped her lips softly with her fan. Should she? It could backfire again? She was so tired of embarrassment when her plans went completely off the tracks. But, still...Her gaze wandered around the rest of the display and widened when she saw what lay right behind it. How had she missed that? How could she have missed…

No more thought was necessary. The items were safely tucked away in a bag cradled in her arms within moments as she hurried to join her friends before they ate everything in the hotel.


	9. Difference Between Good and Evil Fairies

CHAPTER NINE

THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL FAIRIES

"Oh, I know, it's a new fan isn't it?"

Evergreen shook her head, amused as she shoved at the door. "Thank you for helping me carry everything home, Bicks, now it's time for you to go home."

"C'mon, give me a hint."

She blew him a kiss as she pushed her door close, "Goodbye, Bickslow." Turning the lock on her door, she chuckled as she began to unpack her new outfits and jewelry.

It was so much fun torturing Bickslow. He had been asking her what she had bought since she walked into and did the strange thing of stashing the bag in her luggage rather than demanding her friends admire her new find. His curiosity had been loudest but even Laxus and Freed had looked at her with confusion when she insisted everyone head down to the hotel restaurant for dinner. They were just too polite and manly to ask about it.

Carefully unpacking the bag, she smiled to herself. They would know soon enough, she just wasn't ready to share yet.

Reaching in, she pulled out the second item she had noticed in the window. It was a glass globe containing a delicate silver and diamond sculpture of a fairy with a bright gold crown dancing through a winter wonderland. Enchantments etched in the base kept the interior cold so the snow inside was real and would swirl up in mini snow storms every few minutes. She placed it on her bedside table, smiling in memory of her own wings, just as delicate.

Next, she lay the carefully wrapped package next to it, biting her lower lip briefly. Would she be brave enough?

That could be decided later, first she needed to unpack her new clothes, change to a new outfit that wasn't rumpled from travel, decide where to order dinner from and then find Gray and ask.

Over an hour later, she checked herself once more in her full length mirror. Her long hair was up in an elegant bun and out of her way in case of trouble. Her pale green strapless dress with white edging was sleek and fit her perfectly. To adorn the matching ribbon choker around her throat, she had chosen a cameo that featured white frosted blue roses with frosted light green leaves. Green heels with an ivy pattern embossed in the leather showed her toned legs to advantage. Sliding her favorite fur trimmed brown coat over her bare shoulders, she slipped out the door to find her target.

She was halfway through the park when her quest was interrupted. Sitting next to the path was a little girl, glasses beside her, head down, crying. Frowning, Evergreen approached slowly and sat down on the other end of the bench, giving the girl room so as not to scare her. Forcing her lips from a concerned frown to a soft smile, she gently asked, "Hey, are you lost? Do you need help?"

The girl's head shot up and she scrambled to put on her glasses before blushing a deep red and pushing herself off the bench to immediately curtsy. "I'm sorry, majesty, I look horrible when I've been crying not like a princess at all."

A crack spread through Evergreen's heart. It was the little girl she had bought the tiara for...and the poor girl was not only upset but was now apologizing for it? Oh, no! This had to be fixed.

Evergreen pulled out her handkerchief and, carefully knelt in front of the girl. Gently cupping her chin, Evergreen lifted her face and carefully wiped the little girls red cheeks and under her swollen red eyes. "Shhh, there is absolutely no reason for you to apologize. No one looks good when they cry unless its an illusion cast by an evil fairy witch to trick the prince into sympathy. Personally, I think the way the evil witchs trap fairy princesses into ugly forms is by making them cry not by using any great magic. Trust me, when I cry, I could scare the Vulcans off Mt. Hakobe."

The girl sniffled and shook her head. "No, a fairy queen like you couldn't ever be ugly."

Stroking the little girl's hair behind one ear, Evergreen fully smiled, "Well, I may be exaggerating but then so are you, princess. A few tears can't hide what a pretty girl you are. Now, why don't you tell me what happened to make such lovely eyes all red and we'll see what we can do to fix it."

The threatening smile on the girl's face fled and she dropped her eyes, ashamed. "I...my tiara got stolen and I can't get it back so I'm not really much of a fairy princess."

Evergreen closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, caging the rage inside her so she didn't scare the little girl. Someone had DARED to steal a little girl's tiara, steal her dream of being a princess. Oh that someone was going to pay when Evergreen caught them but, right now, she needed to stay calm and repair the little girl's dream and then she'd shred the idiot responsible for this. Forcing her face to calm, she continued to stroke the girl's hair reassuringly. "The tiara didn't make you a fairy princess. I gave it to you because you already are a fairy princess so not having it doesn't make you any less a fairy princess."

"But...I tried to get it back and I couldn't. I couldn't rescue myself, that's why I'm not really a fairy princess." Tears slid down the little girl's red cheeks again.

Pulling her into a hug, not caring what it might do to her carefully chosen outfit, Evergreen searched for the words to comfort the child. "Look, even fairy queens don't do everything on their own. I've got several great friends who have had to come and rescue me sometimes. It doesn't make me any less of a queen just because I can't do everything by myself. Remember all the stories where the fairy queen sends her knight out on quests? She does it because she knows she needs help and she knows who to trust. So, just because you can't get it back on your own doesn't mean you're less of a princess, it just means you get your knight or, in this case, you get me to help you out."

Sniffling, the little girl struggled to speak through her tears. "You really not mad at me, really still think I'm a princess?"

"Of course, I'm not mad at you just because something bad happened to you. It's not your fault someone decided to be a jerk. And I don't think you're a fairy princess, I _know_ you're a fairy princess." She let the little girl cry into her shoulder until the small body finally quieted and her breathing eased. "Now, tell me what happened and we will go get your tiara." A realization suddenly sparked through Evergreen and she smiled at her own mistake. Setting the little girl back a bit, Evergreen stood and curtsied to her, "I, fairy queen Evergreen, pledge that I will complete the quest to regain the tiara of princess-" She paused, waiting.

The little girl smiled and curtsied back, "I, fairy princess Vicky, accept and thank you for your pledge of service to my quest."

Evergreen's low chuckle underscored Vicky's high pitched giggle as they both stood. "You'll be a wonderful fairy queen when you grow up, princess Vicky. Now, tell me what happened."

Vicky's smile evaporated under the glare of bad memories. "I told my friends at school about meeting you and you buying me my tiara but Leslie said I was lying and dared me to prove it and kept telling everyone that I was a liar. So, I brought it to show her that I was telling the truth but she got really mad and said that a fake princess isn't supposed to have a tiara like that. I told her that I am too a real fairy princess cause you said so but she said she was the only princess so that meant that my tiara was stolen and she was going to make it right by taking it. I tried to leave but her brother grabbed me and took the tiara and, when I tried to get it back, he pushed me and told me to go away because liars and thieves aren't allowed in the park and that if I came back he'd make me sorry."

Evergreen seethed in fury. "So, the evil princess has her own little troll knight." If they were kids, that ruled out violence as part of the solution but those kids were going to be set straight.

"So, you agree that Leslie is a princess?"

"Of course, she is. She decided she was so she is." Evergreen shrugged.

Vicky's lower lip protruded. "But...you said I was a fairy princess."

Evergreen stroked Vicky's hair. "And you are. Just because you're a fairy princess doesn't mean no one else is and just because Leslie is a fairy princess doesn't mean you're not. You can both be princesses. You just have to decide what kind of princess you want to be: good or bad." Evergreen flicked her fan open as Vicky stared up at her doubtfully. "In my guild, there is another fairy queen. Do you think that makes me less of a fairy queen?"

Vicky shook her head emphatically. "No way. You're the best fairy queen anywhere!"

"Ah, out of the mouth of babes." Evergreen laughed. "But, my point is that there are two queens in my guild but that doesn't make either of us any less a queen. So, you and Leslie can both be princesses in your class but that doesn't make either of you any less of a princess. However, her behavior is making her the evil fairy princess that the good fairies defeat. So, where is their little kingdom and we'll show them just how fearsome good can be."

Taking Evergreen's hand, Vicky led her toward the playground in the center of the park. Evergreen's eyes narrowed as soon as they arrived. There, sitting on the back of a bronze rabbit statue was a lilac haired little girl wearing the Vicky's tiara watching several little boys fight with sticks and gossiping with a red haired girl on the ground next to the statue.

Evergreen flipped her fan forward, "Fairy machine gun: Leprechaun." She made sure to aim high above the playground. She didn't want to hurt anyone but that wouldn't stop her from making an entrance.

All eyes were immediately on her as she strode into the playground area, headed directly for Leslie. The boys parted in front of her with whispers of, 'Do you see the mark?' 'Fairy Tail!' 'What's she doing here?' 'Do you think she knows Natsu?' Ah! Fans, that might make this easier.

Standing over the little lilac haired girl, Evergreen looked down from her best 'I am Queen!' post, hand on hip, fan veiling her lower face, eyebrow raised in question.

It only took a few seconds of this treatment for Leslie to nervously ask, "Why are you staring at me?"

Evergreen snapped her fan together and held it toward the girl. "I was told there was a fairy princess in the area with her knights. I came to see this new good fairy for myself."

Leslie smiled and patted the tiara. "I'm the fairy princess you were looking for."

"Yeah," A boy with dark purple hair stood proudly beside Leslie, brandishing a stick as if it were a rapier of finest steel. "And I'm her head knight."

"You, a sweet good fairy princess and a knight? Hmmmm, you both certainly look the part and I would believe it except for one issue." They looked up at her in question and Evergreen let mockery lace every word. "That tiara you're wearing, I specifically gave it to a very good fairy princess as a reward and that princess is not you."

Leslie placed her hand protectively on the little golden crown. "I didn't steal it, she gave it to me."

"Oh? So, now we add lying to your thievery? Do you know what kind of fairy lies and steals?" She paused for effect. "The evil fairy that is punished in the end for her misdeeds." She swept her fan out in a gesture toward the boys. "And a true knight defends the helpless and the weak, only monstrous ogres in service to evil fairies use their strength to take what is not theirs and to hurt those that can not defend themselves. Being a good fairy queen myself, I must bring this tale to a proper close and you know what happens to the evil fairy and her army, don't you?" Evergreen raised her fan, "Fairy machine-" She held the incomplete spell, light gathering around her hand.

The children stared up at her in a terror that tore at her heart but they had to learn. They needed to be taught not to take what they wanted for others rather than earn it by their own work. How much destruction had she caused before learning that lesson, and Laxus and others?

Leslie pulled the tiara from her hair and held it up to Evergreen, "I'll give it back! I'll give it back!"

Evergreen immediately let the spell slip away and took the tiara with a smile. "Yes, there...I think I see the glimmer of the good fairy princess you can be."

Leslie stared up at her in confusion.

"Remember this well, little fairy princess, whether you are good or evil is your own choice, proven by your own actions. If you want to be a good fairy queen then act like the good fairy queens. Be generous to others, send your knights to protect the weak and innocent, do not take from them simply because you have the power." She looked at the boys. "The same goes for you all. When you take from those weaker from you, when you gang up on someone, you're saying you're cowards. Strong knights defend the weak from the evil monsters, they don't act like the monsters." Holding up the tiara, she smiled back at Leslie. "Remember this lesson well little princess. If you are a good fairy princess, eventually, you will earn a tiara of your own, if you are an evil fairy princess, you will one day meet someone much scarier than you and you will regret your choice."

Hoping her words actually reached the children, that they understood, Evergreen turned and sauntered to the edge of the playground where Vicky waited for her. Kneeling down, she smoothed the little girl's hair and gently placed the tiara back on her head. "There now, princess Vicky. Good has triumphed and, hopefully, has brought the other fairy princess back into the light."

Vicky grinned then pointed over Evergreen's shoulder, eyes wide. "Is that your knight, queen Evergreen?"

Looking over her shoulder, her gaze locked with Gray's amused face. Oh, how absolutely, positively, perfectly lovely! Such a great way to find him and how exactly was she supposed to answer the kid's question without humiliating herself or possibly insulting Gray.


	10. Awkwardness

CHAPTER TEN

AWKWARDNESS

"Is that your knight, Queen Evergreen?"

Gray's grin had just a tinge of self mockery as he looked down past Evergreen's upturned face and Evergreen's mind raced.

What could she say? How to answer such a sweet child's question in a way that wouldn't embarrass at least one person here?

Before she could come up with a sensible response, Gray crouched down next to her, putting himself at eye level with Vicky and smiled. "What makes you think she needs a knight?"

Vicky giggled even as she shyly edged closer to Evergreen. "Because you're tall and handsome and were watching over Queen Evergreen even though she didn't need saving."

Wait? What was Vicky saying? Watching?

A glance to the side showed a rising flush along the ice mage's cheeks but his smile didn't falter, though the edges feathered into his usual self-mockery. "Well, a queen knows how to hold everyone's attention. Of course, I had to watch the victory of good over selfishness."

Vicky softly tugged at Evergreen's sleeve, motioning the mage to lean down to her. "He's nice. If he's strong, he'd make a good knight."

Evergreen felt her own cheeks darken, hoping the little girl's whisper was soft enough Gray didn't hear. Still, out of the mouths of babes…leaning in, she softly murmured to the girl. "He certainly would."

Timing worked out for her for once that day. Vicky's name carried across the park. The threesome looked over to see a tall blonde woman approaching the playground from one of the many surrounding paths.

"That's my momma." Vicky dropped a quick curtsy. "Thank you again, your majesty."

Evergreen bowed her head to the little girl. "It was my pleasure, little princess."

Vicky ran to her mother who gathered up the little girl into a joyful hug before taking her hand. Evergreen watched the two walk away from the playground hand in hand. Such a sweet sight and a good distraction as Evergreen pushed herself to her feet, breathing deeply to clear her head before turning to face Gray. "Thank you for being nice and not correcting her. The world attacks peoples' dreams soon enough and I'm hoping hers can last."

Gray shoved his fingers deep into his front pockets, leaning his weight on his back leg, his eyes studying her. "What was there to correct? Did you change your mind about being a fairy queen?"

"Never!" Evergreen laughed, her fan spread under her eyes at an angle coldly calculated to be the most flattering. "So, princess Vicky said you were watching."

His cheeks flushed darker and he gaze slanted to the side, eyelids dropping low in defense. "Since the bench."

"The bench? So...you watched everything?" Evergreen raised her fan up to cover more of her face, needing her own shield as her mind raced. He'd seen everything, heard her speech to the children? What would he think of her? She didn't regret what she did but if she had known she had an audience other than kids…kids she had been intentionally scaring…

"Yeah, I saw the little girl crying and was going to help but then you showed up and took care of it."

A snicker rose in her throat, barely choked down. She should have known. Vicky was right, he would make a good knight. Always the protector.

"I…" In his pause, his deep breath and shifting feet were loud. "What you said to them...Did you mean it?"

Her mind raced over her speech. What all had she said? She'd been angry and it wasn't like she'd planned it out, memorized it...but wasn't the answer there? The words had come from emotion, a deep need to protect Vicky and guide the other children from that dark road that led so close to destruction...the road that had almost been the ruin of Laxus...and herself. Stiffening her spine and lowering her fan in challenge, she met his dark gaze and held it. "Yes. I meant it."

The curve of his lips held no mockery or irony, just happiness. "Good."

Good? What did he mean by good? As much as she loved her abilities and had never regretted her choice of magic, she briefly wished for Warren's abilities. What was going on in his head? Well, there was one way to find out and Erza had assured her that it would work. "What do you mean?" The tone was harsher than she intended, more a demand than a question and the smile on his face slipped back toward irony.

"If you believed what you said then you're not comparing yourself to Erza anymore. You've finally let go of measuring yourself against someone else and are just being you. That's a good thing. So is what you said to the kids, trying to keep them from making the same mistake…" He tilted his head, leaning toward her, closing the space between them, somehow putting more demand into his question than should be there. "Right?"

Evergreen nodded.

He leaned back, blushing, "It was good to see that."

"Yes, one more rescue complete." She smirked and flicked his shoulder lightly with her fan. "I'm curious do you keep a running total?"

"A running total?" He cocked his head to the side, resting a hand on his bare waist.

Hiding a giggle behind her fan, Evergreen answered, "Gray, your pants."

"What!" He looked around frantically, discovering them behind him, and gracelessly yanked them back up his legs.

"That is a very interesting talent." She hadn't even noticed him take the pants off. How did he manage that? "As for your question, I was wondering if you keep a running total of how many people you rescue."

He turned away from her, the hand running through his shaggy hair hiding his face. "Why would I? It's not like it's a competition to do the right thing."

"I doubt you would even remember all the times…" Evergreen's murmur was low but still audible in the quiet park.

His blush spread down his neck to his chest. "You're talking like I'm some great hero or something."

"I think it would depend on who you ask as to what you are. I wonder how you see yourself."

Gray shrugged, lightly scratching his cheekbone, still shielding his face. "Well, you're obviously dressed up for something so I'll head off and let you get to it."

She grabbed his bare shoulder as he turned away. "Hey! I haven't asked you my question yet. You can't just leave." Her tone was harsher than she had meant but it stopped him.

He looked back at her in confusion, turning a back toward her but pulling away from her grip.

Awkwardly dropping her hand back to her side, Evergreen took a deep breath, adjusted her glasses on her face and asked, "Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows drew up in suspicion. "Why?" He leaned away from her warily.

Such an extreme action almost silenced Evergreen but she had not become a member of the Thunder Legion by backing down or ducking a challenge. "I want to talk to you and I'd prefer to do it somewhere we won't be interrupted by a body flying through the table, fire turning the food to ash or my dress being soaked by a sudden flood." He stopped backing away but the wariness did not leave his eyes. She snapped her fan open and waved it softly under her chin. "I promise I will not be using the terms love-rival, Gray-sama, my Gray or any variation of those phrases. It's a dinner invitation not a marriage proposal." Did he really think she was about to become obsessively clingy like Juvia?

Reminded of the water mage, Evergreen quickly looked around, searching the shadows for any evidence that Juvia was nearby. Her home was not flood proof and she was not going to risk her beautiful dresses over a simple conversation.

Gray shrugged, looking around at everything except her. "Ok."

Not an eager answer nor a graceful answer. No glimmer of his artist side escaped the dark thug aura he so often projected. Why did he hide it so deeply?

"Be at my house tonight at 6 then."

He nodded and she gave him the address before taking a very stilted and awkward leave of him.

Striding out of the park to arrange for the food for tonight, Evergreen fumed, fanning herself furiously. Why did things always become so awkward with him? She was a fairy queen-graceful, delicate, regal, elegant. So, where was the proper dismissal words and stance when it came to walking away from him.

A low growl gathered at the base of her throat but she caged it there. Such an inelegant sound would not dare escape her lips. That it would even dare to try just showed how much she needed to get this deplorable curiosity out of her system.


	11. It's not a date

CHAPTER ELEVEN

IT'S NOT A DATE

Evergreen looked around the room in satisfaction. The restaurant had delivered the food right on time and still steaming hot. It was now displayed on a delicate porcelain with a dark green ivy and pink butterfly pattern circling the edges. The table had been set carefully with a delicate lace tablecloth. The lights were dim allowing shadows to flicker around the edges of the room as the candles responded to small unseen wisps of air. A perfect romantic scene.

WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?

Turning, she slapped at the lacrima that controlled the lights, bringing them up to full brightness.

Much better. This was not a date, definitely not. So, romance was out. Of course it was.

The candles should probably be gone too.

Unfortunately, before she could fix that romantic quality from this most certainly not a date dinner...a knock on the door announced it was too late.

With a sigh, she turned away from the table to answer the door, smoothing her hair and checking her makeup in the mirror to ensure nothing had smeared and, what was she doing?

This was not a date!

Smiling at her own foolishness, she opened the door to Gray, in a button down shirt that matched the stormy blue black of his eyes, holding a bouquet of pink roses, a bottle of wine and frowning.

Evergreen did not do anything so undignified as gaping. However, she must have done something similar since he held up the flowers then the wine and flatly stated, "Erza, Lucy," respectively.

Evergreen's sense of humor was took over and she chuckled as she opened the door wider, gesturing for him to come inside. "Now, that sounds like a wonderful story to open the night. How did they get involved in this?"

Gray followed her to her dining room then stood in the doorway, glancing around, the gifts half positioned to be put down.

Taking pity on him, Evergreen took them out of his hands, setting the wine in her fridge to cool and filling a vase with water for the roses. "So, sit down and tell me what happened."

She heard a chair being pulled out behind her as Gray answered. "I ran into Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla and they asked me to go have dinner with them. I told them I was headed here and that was a mistake."

Stung, Evergreen turned a glare on him but stopped short. He was leaning back comfortably in the chair, his shirt unbuttoned (What? It was buttoned when he arrived.) tracing the swirls of the lace tablecloth with one finger. A very attractive picture but, still, "Why was it a mistake to come here for dinner?"

He jerked up in his chair, eyes widening, "Hey, no! I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was telling _them_ was a mistake."

Crossing her arms, Evergreen waited for further information. What about her could possibly be a mistake?

"As soon I told them we were having dinner they suddenly wanted to know what kind of flowers I was bringing and how long this had been going on and who had asked who. I tried to tell them this wasn't a date but they had already made up their minds...well, except Carla. She seemed to be on my side but I couldn't really hear her over the others. Anyway, Erza decided I couldn't show up without flowers and I really don't want to argue when she's in that mood." He shivered in apprehension, almost fear. "And once the flowers were decided Lucy insisted I had to bring a bottle of wine too. I tried to get out of that but Erza and Wendy agreed with her. Then, Wendy noticed I'd lost my shirt somewhere...Basically, the only thing that kept them from showing up here to ensure a romantic atmosphere was Carla's assurance that you could be trusted to handle things correctly in your own home. So, if they bug you tomorrow for details...I'm sorry but I _did_ try to tell them this was just dinner not a date."

Evergreen clung to the counter as laughter overtook her, her eyes watering by the end of his explanation. "Oh, my, you certainly have had yourself an afternoon, haven't you?" Carefully wiping the moisture from her cheeks, she took her place across from Gray and gestured to the plates. "Go ahead, you must be hungry after such a challenging adventure." A few more giggles escaped her at the image of dark, cold, tough Gray being dragged around his teammates flashed across her mind.

His frown turned into a rueful grin as he picked up his chopsticks. "I think it would have been easier fighting Rufus again."

Evergreen nodded, "I'm sure Bicks could sympathize. I probably would have done the same thing to him if he told me he was having dinner with a beautiful woman." Not that he had. Evergreen sighed to herself. He was actually a very sweet and caring man but it seemed women just couldn't see past his brash behaviour.

"Is Bickslow ok?"

She looked up to find Gray leaning forward, concerned. Confused, she replied, Of course. Why?"

He leaned back to a more normal posture and shrugged. "You just suddenly frowned, looked sad. I heard your group was on a mission yesterday so…"

"No, he didn't get hurt though he might claim being tortured if you asked him."

"Why?"

"I made him and his babies come shopping with me so they could carry my bags."

Gray joined in her laughter. "I know his pain. Why do girls always do that to guys?"

Evergreen shrugged. "I don't know. It's more fun to shop with company and it's easier to buy more things when you're not having to juggle the bags yourself, I guess."

Gray shook his head. "No wonder shop owners smile so big when they see me walk in a store with Lucy or Wendy."

"Yes, you're a clue of a large sale." She paused and took a sip from her glass, cold clear water. She said too much too easily around him already. She hadn't wanted alcohol to make her tongue more unguarded. "I've been wanting to ask...and you don't have to answer."

He tilted his head staring at her attentively.

"The wings you made me, even Freed called them works of art, and the swords you beat Rufus with, so many and so different. Why don't you do that more often? I mean, most of the items I saw you make during the Grand Magic Games were simple and lacked any art. Why?"

Gray shrugged. "Art and beauty take time. When I'm in a battle, all I'm thinking about is taking down my opponent as fast as I can so I can make sure they don't hurt anyone else and so I can help out my friends. So, I don't care how it looks only that it does what I want, what I need it to do."

"But the swords with Rufus."

"With Rufus, power wasn't cutting it. He had more than I did and anything simple, he could just throw back at me. But, his power doesn't require any creativity. He says it does because he combines the spells but that's tactics, it's not creativity. He wasn't producing anything original and unique. Just copies. Once I figured out power wasn't going to do it, I bet that I had more creativity and imagination than he did."

She nodded. "Which you do. You are an artist. I understand not using that side of you in battle now but I don't understand why you don't use it outside of battle. What you create wouldn't last forever like Reedus' painting but why don't you...I don't know how to phrase it."

"Why don't I sit around in the guild and create sculptures?"

Evergreen nodded. "Even Erza says you don't create beauty very often."

Gray lowered his chopsticks and leaned in, studying her, eyes an intense midnight blue. "How did that come up between you and Erza?"


	12. Revelations

CHAPTER TWELVE

REVELATIONS

Evergreen dropped her eyes, unwilling to hold his gaze as she toyed with her food, considering how to answer. "I was talking to her the other day and it just came up." She needed a better defense, the best one. "Why? Is there a reason I shouldn't have been talking to her?" She raised her gaze back to his, challenging him.

"Huh? No. It's just weird. You've never really been social."

She shrugged but refused to break her gaze from his. "Things have changed." The fury in her flared between them brighter than Laxus' lightning. Her cheeks flushed from the heat.

His gaze retreated to his plate, toying with his food in turn. "I didn't mean to piss you off again."

"I'm not mad." The lie fell on the table between them, useless and flat. "I'm not mad at you."

"Fine, you're still mad though."

"Why shouldn't I be? Within minutes of deciding to stop competing with her and with no prompting, nothing to gain, no real reason to even want to...Erza called me queen. She took on the role of prince so I could shine just because. Do you realize what that means? I could have had that all along. If I had just asked, instead of trying to take and destroy, if I had just said something, guildmate to guildmate, I didn't have to go through all the pain and frustration of fighting for it. Can you even imagine how humiliating that is? How stupid I was? You would think what happened during the festival would have woken me up, but, no! You would think I would have been smart enough to learn from Laxus' disaster. But, no, I still did the same thing for months and months! Is it any wonder I'm so angry with myself." She came to herself, half risen from her chair, gripping the edges of the table.

Gray was leaning forward, studying her, not an inch of retreat before her tirade.

Dropping her head, Evergreen sat back down and preoccupied her hands straightening the perfectly flat tablecloth. "It's embarrassing. I don't like to think about it." Grabbing at any diversion, she accused, "That was certainly one way to get out of my question but it won't really save you. Why don't you let your artist side out more often?"

Elegant, strong fingers pressed down on the back of her hand, stopping its useless motion. "I didn't mean to embarrass you...or avoid the question."

Her hand stilled but he did not remove his touch. Instead, one finger tapped a light rhythm between her knuckles. Warily raising her gaze, she found him staring deep into the candles' flames, eyes remote, unaware.

Remaining still, breathing shallowly, fearful of disturbing the mood, she waited for him to speak again.

When he did, it was a bare whisper, lost and dark. "Maybe I lack inspiration. When I'm sitting by myself, it never occurs to me to make anything...except maybe create a better insult for Natsu. Maybe I don't really have it inside of me."

Evergreen contemplated his answer, searching her sparse memories of his creations. The Grand Magic Games and her wings were the only real pieces of art she could dredge up and they had both been in the guild for years. Granted, she had only recently given it any thought but a large ice sculpture would have stood out. "So, maybe you're inspired by helping others...except, that doesn't seem right." She took another bite of food as she mulled it over. "You once said that your master took away your darkness when she died...but you also told me once that you couldn't keep failing, not fail again, but keep failing." She remembered the deep pain that had thrummed through his entire body when he had told her about his master Ur. "You didn't release that darkness did you? Even though she told you to be happy?"

He pulled his hand back leaning back in retreat. Her fingers flashed out and closed around his wrist, imprisoning it against the table.

"Talk to me."

He turned away from her, focussed on the dark panes of her window, his own eyes as brittle. "Why?"

Her fingers tightened, her mind desperately searched for the right words. "Because it's fair!"

"Fair?"

"We are nakama. It's not fair that you rescued me and I don't get to rescue you back."

His hand bucked under hers at the word 'rescue'.

She smiled encouraged. "Talk to me. I'm not as good as you are at figuring people out, ok? I admit it. I can't just give you the speech you need to hear like you did for me. But, I'm here and I see a guild mate hurting and it's selfish of you not to let me help just because that person hurting is you. It's alright for you to be rescued too."

His hand jerked again matching the shaky intake of breath too loud in the waiting silence. "No, it's not!" His voice shook the dishes as he yanked his way free, so fast and sudden, her nails scored red lines across his skin.

He made for the door but Evergreen lunged around the table, grabbing his arm and swinging him around. Their bodies rotated until she was between him and escape. "Why are you the only person allowed to refuse being rescued? What makes you so special?"

"Because people who save me die...or close enough that it doesn't make a difference."

"What do you mean? Just because your Master-"

"Not just her! Her daughter-" His voice cut off and his body suddenly went loose. His shoulders fell, his head hung low, he even wobbled on his feet. "Ultear. I failed and she paid the price. Just like always. Every one of my failures...I'm not the one who pays. Every time someone saves me, they lose everything."

She carefully guided him back to the chair, helping him sit before he fell down.

He looked up at her. "I can't let people rescue me because I can't lose more people."

Evergreen shook her head as she placed a hand on his shoulder, a gesture to remain still that she hoped he would obey. Keeping a close eye on him in case he tried to escape again...or started to topple off the chair...she quickly poured cool water on a towel, wrung it out and carefully placed it on the back of his neck. Kneeling down next to his, she took his hands. "Talk to me. I'm not easy to hurt. Besides, anything that tries to hurt me has to go through the Thunder Legion to do it and you should know just how impossible that is."

His pathetic attempt at a smile made tears burn her eyes. "Ur gave her life for me. She told me to be happy and to help Lyon, keep him from wasting his life trying to free her or beat her. I didn't. Lyon was so angry, he told me he didn't want to see me. Instead of chasing after him, I came west. Ur had told me there were more powerful wizards than her out here and all I wanted to do was find one that could help me bring her back. Lyon ended up wasting most of his life trying to free Deliora so he could kill it."

"That was his own choice, Gray. You can't make someone listen to reason no matter how much you want them to until they're ready. You know that, you must. Look how long you waited before you talked to me about obsession. Besides I'm guessing you figured that if you brought Ur back then she could talk sense into him. That's not selfishness. That's being young with only painful choices."

"Maybe."

"And in the end, he is a celebrated member of a guild he loves with a lot of fans. He was only lost for a little while, not destroyed."

Gray finally met her eyes as he explained, "Lyon never saved me. He's just my next failure after Ur died. When gramps brought me into the guild, I tried not to fail anyone else. But…"

"Who else have you failed?" Evergreen slid her fingers into his, holding tightly as she stared up into his eyes, willing him to tell her.

"Ur had a daughter named Ultear who was too powerful when she was a child. Ur trusted some people to help her daughter learn to safely control her magic. Instead, they told Ur that Ultear was dead and Ur never found out different. On Tenrou Island, though, I met Ultear. She was part of Grimoire Heart. She had been told her mother abandoned her, hated Lyon and me for taking her place. But, somehow, when we fought in the water...something happened. I don't know if it had to do with Ultear's powers or if, when Lyon melted the ice shield, some part of Ur still existed and had joined in the water. Whatever it was, Ultear saw my memories, saw how much it hurt Ur every day not to have her daughter and Ultear...changed."

"You rescued her."

Gray shook his head in soft denial. "No, I mean...I think it was more Ur than me but however it happened, Ultear changed, she wanted redemption for what she'd done, what she tried to do. Her and her new guild were at the games." He paused long enough Evergreen started wondering if she should prod him again. "When we were fighting the dragons, do you remember a moment, just maybe a minute, where you knew, actually KNEW what was going to happen next and were able to make a better choice, maybe a choice that saved your life?"

Evergreen nodded. "It was weird and then, I found out, it happened to all of us. For like one minute, the battle wasn't chaos...We knew exactly what was going to happen next."

"Ultear's magic was time manipulation."

"You...you think she caused that?"

"She's not much older than me."

"I'm not sure what that has to do-"

He interrupted her as if he hadn't heard and, considering how disconnected his statements were, that was probably true. "Magic has its price you know. Especially the really powerful spells."

Gripping his fingers painfully tight, she fought his memories for his attention. "Gray! Just tell me what happened."

"When we were leaving Magnolia, I saw her."

Evergreen stared up at him in bewilderment.

"She was an old woman but I knew it was her."

"Wait, you just said she was near your age."

"The old woman was Ultear. I know it was her! I knew it immediately when I saw her."

"Gray, slow down, this isn't making sense."

"Ultear wanted to change history. It's why she studied time magic and joined Grimoire Heart. She wanted to be powerful enough to rewrite her past, to create a world where Ur never gave her up. But, she couldn't do it without Zeref's power and she finally realized that cost was too high to the world and to her soul. She gave it up. When...When I saw her old, older than Gramps, I knew...but I checked with Gramps...but I _knew_ that was her. During that minute, I died. I was dead and then I wasn't but I knew I was about to die and I moved differently and lived. She bought me that minute. She didn't have Zeref or someone else to pay the cost so she paid it herself. She bought the world that minute and gave up her life to do it."


	13. So, What Happened?

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

SO, WHAT HAPPENED

Evergreen stared up at him. Pain etched his face into harsher lines. His eyes were closed tightly, defensively. Everything about him had retreated far from her except his hands.

His fingers gripped hers painfully tight and she, in turn, clung desperately, not daring to release them even for the moment it would take to smooth his hair back from his face.

"Gray," She fought to bring him back out of the painful darkness behind his closed lids. "It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for this." No response. "You weren't the only one who died in that moment. The stories...there were so many stories about that moment circulating through the town, the guild. Laxus and his grandfather had a lot of discussions about it. It wasn't just you Ultear gave her life for and it wasn't just you that Ur gave her life for. You can't take all the blame on yourself because it's not all yours."

He shook his head, "If I hadn't-"

"You told me Ur was a great wizard, that she took you on as an apprentice when you asked her to help you get powerful enough to face Deliora. You said she was a caring woman that taught you about family, that became a mother to you and Lyon. Do you really think she ever planned to let you face a demon of Zeref alone? Even if you had waited until now, waited to be this powerful?"

His eyes slitted open. Not much of a reaction but it encouraged her to keep talking.

"Of course not. It didn't matter when you went, how old or young you were. She and Lyon would have gone too."

"But if I had waited, I wouldn't have been so useless."

"You don't know that. What if the three of you hadn't been enough? What then? She would have done the same thing. Not even the the dragon slayers could kill a dragon so how can you be sure you could have killed Deliora even if you had waited? You can't. And if you had waited, what then? How many villages would have been destroyed? How many more people would have died? From what I know of you, I'm guessing you went after Deliora not out of revenge. Partly, yes, but not completely. You went because you couldn't stand by while it continued to rampage and kill. Can you even guess how many people Ur saved because you and she stood against it then rather than giving it years?"

He stared down at his hands. "I don't see it like that."

"I know but that doesn't mean I'm wrong. You weren't wrong about me needing to stop competing with Erza...So, now it's my turn to be right." She stroked the side of his hand with her thumb. "Gray, let it go. Forgive yourself for being alive and for being happy."

He pulled a hand free of hers and lifted it slowly, tremors jerking it slightly to the left and right. Evergreen remained still as he seemed to reach and retreat before his hand finally settled on the back of her head, carefully, tentatively. She held her breath, unsure of what was in his brain as his hand more firmly cupped just under the bun of honey brown hair. Leaning in, he rested his forehead againt hers, eyes shut, shivers coursing through him into her.

Her legs ached from kneeling so long but she forced herself to endure it, unwilling to disturb the quiet moment of, she hoped, healing.

Eventually, he pulled back and stood, pushing the chair back with his legs, offering to help her up. Evergreen gratefully took him up on it and, unconsciously stretched to work out the kinks from the awkward position.

Keeping his eyes on the floor, his voice so rough and low it was more like thunder than words, he mumbled, "Thank you for the meal and...for listening. I'll go now. It's late."

Evergreen nodded, feeling awkward and unsure. "Anytime, it was…" She trailed off. She had been about to say fun, the typical polite parting words for a dinner together with someone but so inappropriate here. But...she did not regret the dinner and she didn't want him to think she had. "It was good getting to know you better."

"Sorry it became so-"

She held up a hand. "I told you I did this because I was curious. Don't apologize for giving me what I wanted."

He nodded and abruptly walked toward the door. However, he stopped before exiting, not looking at her. "Maybe, we can do this again?"

"Of course." Part of her wanted to call him back, keep him there until she was sure the pain was gone and another part of her worried that the offer would be too unwelcome. The door closed behind him before she could decide.

As she put away the food and cleaned up, her mind worked furiously. Well, she had wanted to know more about him and she had found it. She wondered if even Team Natus realized how much blame he carried inside himself. Probably not. She could not imagine them letting him out of their sight if they knew he was in pain. That team was, in their own way, as close as the Thunder Legion and she would certainly never let one of her friends suffer alone if she could help it...which, of course, is why she worried about Bickslow. She knew he was lonely...and Laxus, who still carried so much guilt for his past.

She, suddenly, wanted to see them, needed to see them. Grabbing her coat, she left her home and went straight to the guild hall.

There they were. Her best friends, her only friends, sitting in _their_ corner, laughting at some joke.

She smiled, feeling warm. She was so focussed on them as she strolled towards the corner, she didn't realize someone else wanted her attention until a cold, metal clad hand landed on her shoulder.

Evergreen followed it up a toned, tan arm to a serious face framed by bright red hair.

Erza tilted her head, "So?"

Evergreen turned and asked, confused, "So?"

"How was dinner?" Erza stepped forward, eager, mouth curving up in anticipation. "Did it go well? Did you two laugh and tell stories of your childhood?" She paused, her mouth dropping in concern. "It did go well, did it not?"

Evergreen internally sighed. She should have known she wouldn't be able to visit the guild without questions...especially after they had made Gray bring gifts...Oh! It just occurred to her, her friends would probably be just as bad.

She should have stayed home.

Erza's frown was deepening at Evergreen's continued silence. "You and he did not...argue, did you?"

The warning roughness of her tone spurred Evergreen into answering, "Of course not! We had a very nice and interesting talk. I...I think I know him a lot better now."

Erza's sudden sile was so bright it burned. "And? What do you think?"

"I think you were right. He is very worth getting to know better."

Erza clasped her hands in front of her. "I'm so glad. When will you be going out next?"

Next? What? And just why was Erza so interested. "We haven't decided yet."

"But, you are going to see each other again, right?"

"Yes, of course." Evergreen leaned back with a growing sense of wariness. Was this the mood Gray had described? If so, she could see why he gave up and just brough the flowers. "We _are_ in the same guild after all."

"That's not what I mean." Erza suddenly smiled again. "But I look forward to hearing about what your plans are next when you make them." With that last command, the redhead returned to her friends freeing Evergreen to flee to the protection of the Thunder Legion's table.


	14. Seriously, What Happened?

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

SERIOUSLY, WHAT HAPPENED?

Evergreen's rear had not even touched the seat before Laxus leaned forward, demanding, "What did Erza want? Did she threaten you?"

Ever almost fell as her head jerked up and her body pulled back in surprise. "What?! No! Of course, not." Well, at least not this time but the other time was only to be expected. No one wanted to see a friend hurt. "She was just curious."

Bickslow leaned in, tongue wagging, "Curious about what? Just what did she think you and ice boy were up to? Better yet," He leaned in even closer, "What were you and he up to?"

"We had a nice dinner and talked." She playfully shoved him away. "Some people do have a thing called self control, you know."

Sliding an arm around her, Bickslow leaned in conspiratorially then raised his voice, "Wasn't he _MAN_ -"

Evergreen banged her fan against his helmet with a great gong sound followed by a pained yelp as Bickslow pulled back whining, "Ow, that hurt, Ever. I think you broke my ears."

"You broke my fan!" Evergreen glared back, holding up her poor battered accessory. Most of the little ribs were broken, tearing the delicate silk.

Turning from her cold lack of apology, Bickslow appealed to Laxus. "Hey, did you see what she did? How hard she hit me?"

Laxus shrugged and took a long drink of beer, not even bothering to raise an eyebrow. "You deserved it."

Bickslow shrugged and grinned. "True. Doesn't mean she had to do it though."

Freed ignored the antics, calmly polishing his ever present, signature sword. "He did have a point, though, what did happen tonight?"

Evergreen huffed as she fruitlessly tried to straighten out her fan. "I told you. We talked."

"You...talked." A lime eyebrow rose as he studied her from the corner of his eye. "Then why would Erza be smiling a cupid's smile?"

"For some reason, she got it in her head it was a date. She even made him bring flowers and wine...well, Lucy forced the wine on him but only after Erza started everything apparently."

"Ah! So, he went to his friends for dating advice. Promising."

"What!" Evergreen adjusted her glasses then pressed fingers to her temple. "No. They asked him to dinner. He told them he was eating with me and they jumped to conclusions."

Freed slid the gleaming steel back into its scabbard and turned toward her. "So, did you explain to her it wasn't a date?"

Evergreen held up her fan and stared at it sadly. It wouldn't even work for a short rap to a certain rune mage's knuckles. "She didn't really give me a chance."

Laxus grunted in amusement. "You waiting for a chance to correct someone? That's not like you. With you so off your game," He raised an eyebrow. "It must have been some talk...a real intense talk."

Evergreen threw up her hands in annoyance. "I knew I should have stayed home," Then buried her face in her hands.

The guys kept their serious silence for a few more moments then laughter rolled around the table.

Ever glared between her fingers. "You're all dead to me. Dead!"

"Of course, we are." Bickslow signaled and one of his totems carefully flew over, balancing a glass of wine which it offered to Ever as its companions repeated, "Of course, of course."

Taking the wine, Evergreen took a long slow drink.

Freed studied her over his own wine glass. "It did go well, though?"

Ever nodded, twirling her glass by the stem.

"And?"

She lifted a carefully arched eyebrow. "And?"

"Is your curiosity satisfied?"

Evergreen took her time answering, staring into the light golden liquid. "The questions I had when I asked him? Yes, he answered them."

They remained silent for long minutes.

Evergreen knew the unspoken question but did not know the answer. She pictured Gray in her head. Dark and brooding when he sat in the corner of the guild. Smirk reflected in gleaming eyes when he placed Rufus' hat on his head after defeating the memory mage. Unshed tears drowning him in pain. Concentrating and moving with an unconscious grace as he designed delicate scrolls of frost into fairy wings. Rueful embarrassment as he presented wine and roses. Glowing in pleasure as he told a little girl that the queen didn't need a knight.

The touch of his hand in her hair as he leaned his forehead against hers.

And, last, the soft warmth of hope that they would have dinner again...a hope that she held close in her own heart.

She shrugged, staring at her fingers. "The more I learn, the more interesting he becomes."

Freed, placed a hand on her wrist. "When will you see him again?"

Evergreen shrugged again. "I don't know. We didn't set a definite plan."

"But, there will be a next time?"

"Yes." She wanted to see him now, hug him and remind him that he was allowed to be happy. However, he had obviously wanted to be alone and she had to respect his wishes...for now...not forever. She smiled softly, tiredly. "Well, since I've provided the three of you with your daily entertainment, I'm going to head home and get my beauty sleep." She smirked as she stood, "Not that I need much to be dazzling."

Bickslow grinned up at her. "Make sure to sleep late, you'll need it to keep up with me tomorrow night."

"Ah, Bickslow," Evergreen smiled benignly down at him. "You really need to work on your delusions. I'll still be ruling the dance floor while you're begging your babies to carry your worn out body home."

"Wanna make a bet about that?" Bickslow winked at her, tongue almost wolfishly panting out. His totems snaked and rotated between them, chanting, "Bet, bet, bet."

Evergreen cocked a hip to the side, tossing her broken fan in front of him. "Of course, stakes to be set tomorrow night...after you present me with my new fan."

"Wha-"

She turned and left before he could fully form the protest, laughing to herself. She could still hear him appealing his case to Laxus even as she exited into the cool night.


	15. Dancing Time

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

DANCING TIME

Evergreen could feel the beat long before the club was in sight. Bickslow's fingers were drumming and his totems were bouncing along with it while they were still three blocks away. Ever tapped her fan along her hip and shoulder as her hips swayed in reaction to the music pouring into the streets.

The purple and black of the fan did not match her dark hunter green outfit but that was her own fault. She should have known Bickslow would provide a fan in his favorite colors not hers...which would make it so satisfying when she won the bet.

Pink, definitely pink and lots of lace. She would deck him out in more frills than a baby announcement when she made him pay. Her sharp smile at the thought softened into satisfaction as the bouncer waved them through the door. His eyes swept from her black buckled heeled boots, up long tan legs, short dark almost black green shorts and low cut corset style top. He blanched at meeting her own gaze, realizing he had been caught and afraid of possible consequences.

She blew him a kiss as she breezed by him. Admiring looks were her goal tonight so this was a good start. Anything else, though, would have to be worked for which is why she was in the high low waisted shorts rather than her usual short dresses. Having to avoid showing more than she wanted to would restrict her moves and, for her and Bickslow, dancing had nothing to do with restraint.

Bicks' babies immediately circled and spun out, claiming a clear spot even as they dipped and turned with the music. Evergreen and Bickslow took over the newly opened area, confident that Laxus and Freed would easily find a table or booth and have drinks ready when needed.

Thought disappeared after that as Ever let the music flow through her, eyes half closed as she was swept away by the emotions the artists had crafted into each word, each note.

The fast beat and joy in the music seemed more real to her, more right than times she had danced before. She smiled and stretched her arms up arching her back before turning and twisting. Dark blue black eyes in a lean face danced behind her half closed lids and she wondered if Gray danced, if the rest of his body could move as confident and graceful as his fingers.

The music moved on to something about love and need and she remembered the touch of his hand in her hair, his forehead against hers. Was Gray ok? She hadn't seen him that day, not at the guild, not on the streets and she couldn't lie to herself like before, claiming not to look for him. She had, wanting to see him, hoping he would be wearing a smile today instead of the deep pain from last night.

But she hadn't seen him.

The music progressed on to something even faster and she spun and twisted, having lost sight of Bickslow long ago, letting the scenes and memories play through her head, guided by the emotion turned sound filling the club.

She could feel her skin growing warm and sweaty but didn't want to stop, not yet, though soon. She would need some water soon.

A chill ran down her back and spread around her waist to her stomach and she looked down, surprised but pleased. Frost spread over her corset, mimicking the floral design along the borders and taking it down along her sides and around her waist. Looking over her shoulder, she admired the wings spreading from her back, much smaller than the ones she had worn at the guild so she could only see the top edge, but beautiful and feeling wonderful against her heated body.

She immediately searched the surrounding crowd but couldn't find a trace of tousled black hair or a glint of dark midnight eyes.

He was here though and she smiled as her fingers lightly traced over the faint frosted designs, enjoying the indirect touch they represented, the attempt to please her.

Unable to keep her pleasure to herself, she sought the Thunder Legion's usual table as the song slipped into something else. Of course, her friends were there with water waiting. There had never been any doubt that Laxus would not be able to claim their usual spot and Freed, as always, made sure of refreshments.

Bickslow was already there, one hand braced on the table as he finished draining the large glass in the other.

Evergreen grabbed a glass of her own, stretching one leg then the other even as she gulped down the cool liquid.

Laxus caught her wrist as soon as she set the glass back down, pulling her closer as he stood and leaned over the table until their heads were almost touching, then shouted to be heard over the music.

"Where is he?"

Evergreen shrugged and turned her head closer to his ear, almost colliding with Freed and Bicks as both pushed in close to hear. "Don't know. I haven't seen him."

Freed raised his own voice, as if to reassure her. "He has to still be here. He can't be too far and still maintain the spell."

Evergreen reached over and squeezed Freed's wrist. "I'm not worried. Even if he doesn't show tonight, I can always ask Erza for his address." Her wicked laugh was underscored by Bickslow's and reflected in Laxus and Freeds' smiles.

Laxus' grip was still firm around her wrist. "Just remember, Ever, you need us-"

Ever nodded. "I won't even have to call."

With a reassuring smile from her and a last gentle squeeze on her wrist from him, Laxus finally released her back out into the chaotic dance floor.

Evergreen didn't try to find Gray in the crowd around her. He would approach her or he wouldn't. Either way, she knew that she had his attention. She smiled as she let the music flow through her limbs again, effortlessly slipping back into the pleasure of moving with fast beats and driving rhythms.

Above her, Bickslow used his totems to add a new dimension to his dancing. Flipping through the air to land one handed on a totem, he let his legs and body flow into a stylized handstand before seeming to fall backward only to land at the right moment on two totems that hadn't been there before.

His acrobatic show gathered more and more attention until the entire floor craned their heads and cheered.

Usually, Evergreen would light up with glitter and sparks, fighting Bickslow for the crowd's focus until their displays drew close enough to combine into something wholly and uniquely Thunder Legion as Freed and Laxus would contribute their own touches to the show.

Tonight, though, Evergreen let Bickslow enjoy the crowd's attention alone. Tonight, she only wanted the attention of one person. The one person that gave her wings and she knew she had it. Every inch of skin cooled by frost assured her of it.

Caught up in the music and pleasure of the night, maybe her movements became beckoning, encouraging him or maybe the feeling in the club inspired him.

Whatever caused it, Evergreen was not too surprised when less than a song later, a hand slowly pressed onto her back just at the base of her wings, followed the lines of frost down to her waist. When the fingers slid lower, more intimately, Ever's eyes sprang open, surprised that Gray would be so forward.

She spun in annoyance to find out she had been right to be surprised. Gray wouldn't be so forward because it wasn't Gray who had been touching her.

A stranger stood behind her, hand grasping at the space she had so recently occupied. His smirk changed to horror as heavy ice formed around his hands and up his arms, imprisoning them in freezing shackles. Before he could form a word, his body flew backward as Bickslow yanked him by his collar. Her friend snarled, "Watch the hands, creep!" before flinging him forcefully away from Evergreen and right into the solid wall that was Laxus.

Lightning crackled along the dragon slayer's skin and over his hand as he grabbed the man's face, making sure he had the jerk's full attention before growling, "I think it's time you went home now." Turning, Laxus tossed him toward the door where he landed at Freed's feet.

The rune mage stared down at the ice bound man whose face bore light burns from Laxus' fingertips. Black energy coursed from Freed's eye down along his drawn blade as he sliced runes into the man's coat. "The rule is that you will not enter this club for one year. I advise you to take the time to learn to be a man and not a beast. You have until the count of ten to leave or suffer your first taste of the consequences of breaking this rule."

With his hands uselessly weighed down by heavy ice and fear making him clumsy, the would be groper more wormed than crawled his way out of the silenced club.


	16. Overprotectiveness and Embarassment

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

OVERPROTECTIVENESS AND EMBARRASSMENT

In the quiet as the club recovered from the impromptu removal of a louse, Gray's voice came from just behind her. "You ok?"

She turned and smiled. "Yes, thanks to timely intervention."

Bickslow was suddenly draped over her shoulders as the music began again, though the crowd kept back from the wizards. "You can now thank me for showing up in the nick of time."

Gray's eyes flicked from her face to Bickslow with a small smile and he shoved his hands in his pockets, still at the very edge of the space that had cleared around them.

Evergreen rolled her eyes. Really? Bicks had to push in now? Of course he did. She smacked his nose with her fan. "Nick of time is right." As he pulled back, Evergreen grabbed Gray's wrist before he could retreat back into the crowd. Pulling him back to her friends, she glared up into Bickslow's face. "You just wait for the last minute because you love being showy."

"Of course!" He flipped into a handstand. "What's a rescue without applause?"

His totems turned upside and floated around him, "Applause, applause!"

Opening her fan with a sharp snap, the sound lost in the growing noise around them, Ever fluttered the purple feathers under her chin as she raised her voice so Gray could hear her. "He is _such_ an attention hog."

Gray smiled a little but didn't look comfortable. His eyes darted around as if looking for escapte but she decided to ignore that for now.

Instead, Evergreen towards him with her fan, letting the ends of the feather lightly tap his shoulder. "You have no idea what it's like having to deal with someone who always has to be the center of attention." She was shouting over the music.

Gray's eyebrows went up in surprise and he leaned closer, raising his own voice into a rough shout. "I don't know what it's like? Have you met Team Natsu?"

Evergreen laughed. Natsu and Erza both knew very well how to make a scene, possibly better than Bickslow...actually, when it came to Natsu, definitely better at making a scene...burning things down, blowing things up.

Gray continued, gesturing towards the exit. "If that creep had tried that with Erza, this place wouldn't have survived. If he'd tried it with Lucy or Wendy, I'm not sure the town would still be standing."

Her friends laughed in agreement, having drawn closer to hear. Amused but frustrated, Evergreen silently sighed. This was no place to stand around and have a conversation. There were better things to be doing than shouting just to be heard. "Want to dance?" She gracefully flourished her fan in invitation.

Gray shook his head. "I don't dance. But, go ahead. You looked like you were having fun before."

Evergreen hesitated. The music called to her but...so did this. What was he doing at a dance club when he didn't dance? He'd obviously been watching her but why?

His skin was cool under her touch but there was a light flush over his face. "Don't let that creep spoil your fun." He smiled encouragingly.

A heavy arm settled on her shoulders and Laxus leaned in, joining the conversation completely uninvited. "Yeah, go dance. He can hang out at the table with me and Freed."

Evergreen looked up into her leader's smiling face and didn't trust him as far as she could throw Droy.

He met her raised eyebrow with a look of pure devious innocence. "What? He'll be fine. It will give us a chance to get to know him better."

A glance at Gray revealed a glint of wariness in his dark eyes. Obviously, he had the good sense to trust Laxus' smile as little as Evergreen did.

It was the 'Let's see if we should allow him to date our friend' smile that boded a long, tense line of questioning and testing.

Normally, Evergreen would have pulled out a chair and pushed the would be suitor into it. After all, 'faint heart never won fair lady'. Any man that couldn't stand up to her friends wasn't worth her time.

However, there was no reason to let the guys try to scare Gray when she wasn't even sure that there was anything more than friendship going on...a cool breeze from the frost wings on her back slid over the back of her neck...She'd never seen his team with frosted accessories, not once, maybe...Nope, that kind of assuming got her dragged through the middle of a guild brawl before. She was not starting that again.

Bickslow pulled on her arm. "C'mon, Ever, time to hit the dance floor or admit you're too tired and that I've won the bet." His totems circled him, turing over and over as his hand imitated the rhythmic pulse of a clock. "Tick. Tock."

"Tick, Tick, Tick." The totems being stuck on only one word like that would normally have amused her.

Now, she just wanted out of this situation but she didn't dare lose a bet to Bickslow. Not after what she did to him last time he lost. As she desperately tried to find a way to rescue, Gray and hersel from this predicament, Gray moved forward into the conversation. "Hey, Bickslow, how about you and Ever call off the bet so she can do what she wants and I won't tell Erza that you ate the strawberry shortcake Mira made special for her?"

The totems stopped their dance and formed up behind Bickslow, tilted in almost quizzical manners. He scratched his head, looking just as confused. "Huh? I didn't do that. I haven't had shortcake in months."

"And that's what I'll tell Erza if you agree to break off the bet."

Evergreen studied Gray, noting the mischievous twist to his mouth, the evil glint in his eye.

Bickslow moved forward until he was chest to chest with Gray, staring down at the ice make mage, emphasizing his height advantage. "That's extortion."

Gray shrugged, his lips curving up even more. "Yep."

Evergreen felt a giggle bubbling up through her throat but hid it behind the edge of her fan as Bickslow appealed to Laxus who raised an eyebrow at Ever.

She smiled up innocently and shrugged, yelling up, "What? I'm not his boss or even his team leader?"

Bickslow sighed and raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, bet's off." His totems circled Gray, Ever and himself as he smiled. "Just remember, though, revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Cold, cold, cold." His dolls repeated him as they spun around.

They had just formed up behind Bickslow, when Gray cocked his head and called out, "Are you really threatening me with something cold?"

Laxus approvingly warned, "Don't get too cocky, Gray. You-"

Ducking out from under Laxus' arm, Evergreen pulled Gray away, letting the crowd drown out whatever else her friends had been about to say, blushing. They could at least wait for a real date before they started being so obviously over protective...though Erza obvioulsy wasn't waiting either.

Her thoughts were broken Gray grasped her wrist in return and pulled her to a stop.

She turned, lips open in question only to find him disturbingly close and leaning in.

The club was hot but she could still feel the distinctive heat of his breath on her ear as he leaned in. "We're out of sight of them now so you can safely let me go and start dancing again if you want."

Ever tensed in question. She hadn't thought past getting away from her friends' overprotective stares. The music was pulsing through her but the thought of releasing him hadn't crossed her mind.

"If you don't want to dance…maybe, we can go talk?"

His breath ghosted over the delicate curl of her air, a without a touch...like the frosted wings and design he had applied earlier.

Ghost touches that felt as real as the skin of the wrist she gripped. She could feel his pulse under her fingertips speeding up, matching her own.

Not looking at him, she nodded. The fingers of his free hand slid along soft skin on the inside of her wrist. He gently freed her grip on his right wrist then held her hand still as he lifted and turned his right hand. Her fingertips slid down the back of his and then up to his wrist. He turned his right hand and guided her fingers over the slightly rough skin of his palms, letting them settle between his fingers before pulling back his free hand. Holding his right hand still, he waited for her decision until she laced her fingers between his then they were holding hands and slowly making their way to the exit.


	17. Curiouser and Curiouser

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

CURIOUSER AND CURIOUSER

As the sounds of the club died behind them, Evergreen became more and more aware of the fingers entwined with hers, and a growing feeling of intimacy in the silence. She was torn between speaking before the situation became awkward or letting the silent companionship continue.

Before she could decide, Gray spoke softly. "I've talked a lot about my childhood and you know why I became a wizard. What about you?"

The question startled her. The past was not something she often thought about...not because of any tragedy but more...a lack of interest. "I loved tales of fairies when I was younger and I decided that's what I would be when I grew up. Then, when I heard about Fairy Tail, I decided not to wait that long. I came here thinking to find the truth about fairies. With the name, I thought, maybe, they knew secrets about them...such as where real ones might be."

"And were you disappointed when you found out no one knows?"

"No. Well, at first, yes but Master Makarov pointed out that, in the stories, fairies only showed themselves to those who were worthy of reward or deserving of punishment. To be worthy of reward, one had to commit quests or great deeds...something more special than just joining a guild. On the other side, the fairy stories of punishment usually involved laziness and selfishness. He asked me what kind of attention did I want from the fairies. To join them was, of course, the answer so Master told me that I needed to seek them then. He said the greatest deed or quest that I could set for myself would be finding the truth of fairies for myself." She smiled, wistful. "So...I wasn't annoyed after that. I was determined...and Makarov suggested I start in the library down in the guild's basement...where I ran into Freed for the really the first time."

"Gramps probably did that last bit on purpose."

Evergreen laughed and nodded. "He does like his children to form bonds." Staring up into the starry sky, she murmured, "I've always wondered why he sent Laxus away and not the rest of us. It...really hurt to be separated for so long."

She felt his shrug through their joined hands. "Who knows why Gramps does anything? Though...maybe he thought that Laxus wouldn't learn the value of friends and family until he didn't have them."

Evergreen glare, angry at the implication, "That's not true! Laxus always had friends and family. Us! The Thunder Legion. We were still his family even when he wasn't a Fairy Tail member. If he hadn't ordered us to stay-" She bit off the sentence, taking a deep cooling breath. There went her temper and her mouth again. Gray probably had not meant to insult her, not with something so subtle. Gray wasn't one to allow any doubt when he meant to insult someone.

"I seem to do that a lot," He smiled in mockery but his averted eyes turned it inwards, against himself. "Sorry."

Confused, she tilted her head, trying to get a better view of his face. "What?"

"I make you mad a lot...Don't say things the right way. Funny how you said I was good at knowing the right thing to say when I'm so obviously not." He shrugged. "I didn't mean to say you and Bickslow and Freed ever stopped being Laxus' family. I mean, gramps was still-"

She quieted him by placing the end of her fan against his lips in a soft shushing movement. "I know. You meant that even though Laxus had family, we weren't right there with him anymore because he was wandering and we were here. He had to learn to be alone, to not be unable to turn around and tell us something fun he'd just seen."

Gray nodded.

"And you _are_ good with words when it counts." She smiled at his questioning gaze. "When someone around you is hurting and needs help...especially when they don't know they need that help...somehow,you know the right thing to say."

His smile softened, losing the self-directed sharpness. "You're not bad in that department either." He glanced off to the side. "Want something to drink?" He gestured at a stand offering tea and flavored milk."

She nodded, "Watermelon milk, please."

After they had received their order, they continued to wander. "You said you don't dance."

Gray smirked, "Not if I can possibly avoid it."

"Then why were you at the club."

He sighed, "It'll sound creepy but...I followed you there." He paused, glancing at her, tense and wary. When she remained silent, head tilted in question, he continued. "I wanted to talk to you again. My team's going on a job tomorrow and I don't know what your team has planned so, after tonight, I didn't know when I'd get the chance. I was on my way to your house when I saw you but you and your team seemed pretty focussed. I figured I'd see where you were headed, see if I'd get an opportunity there. Once I saw it was a dance club, I figured I could get the chance when you were resting."

"So, you were waiting for me to take a break?"

"Yeah."

"And this?" She ran her fingers along part of the frost pattern encircling her ribs.

He flushed and his hand tightened on hers. "Sorry if it was creepy. I didn't mean to but...you looked really good dancing, happy, and you always talk about the last time I made you wings. I thought you might like wings again." Before she could respond, he hurried on, trying to forestall her anger. "I know, I should have asked but I didn't want to interrupt-"

Smiling, Evergreen brushed her fan against his cheek, startling him into silence. "I'm glad you did and you don't ever have to ask permission to make wings for me. I do enjoy them." She brushed the fan down his bare shoulder. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"This, tonight. Exactly what I told you. Getting to know you better."

"Ah, you've become curious about me." Evergreen fluttered her fan to hide her amused smile, swallowing down a giggle so it wouldn't be misinterpreted.

"Yeah, no...I mean, it's not just that-"

She cut him off again. "It's nice to know the man I've been curious about is finally curious back."

"Huh?"

She smiled, arching an eyebrow. "What? You think I invite just anyone to my home and grill them about their past?"

He ran his free hand through his shaggy black hair. "And you definitely got an earful about that."

She grinned. "Yes, I did. Thank you for that, by the way."

Gray raised a black eyebrow in return.

"Lowering your walls enough to tell me all of that. It couldn't have been easy."

He shook his head. "No...But, I'm glad I did."

"So, am I." Feeling unusually shy, she brought her fan up to cover the lower part of her face, her eyes turning to scan the street, widening when she realized they were at the door of her house. Turning to him in question, she stopped at his soft smile, startled to find him closer than she had realized.

"When I get back from my job...and after you get back from whatever job you go on, have dinner witih me?" His voice was soft and odd, more plea than question.

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." An awkwardness settled, neither of them seeming to know how to say goodbye which, for some unknown reason, reminded her of the gift she had bought him. Since there was no way to make this moment any more awkward, she reached into a pocket for her key. "Wait here for a minute. I forgot to give you something last night."

She could feel his questioning gaze but refused to meet it as she darted into the dim house and grabbed the silk wrapped bundle she had set next to the door. Even as her hand closed over it, though, she hesitated. How would he interpret this? How did she want him to? Why had she even bought it? It had just been so perfect for him like the snow globe beside it had been perfect for her.

"Ever? You ok?"

The soft concern in his voice decided her. Confusion and misunderstandings had been a staple of their relation-interactions so far, why not add to it?

Returning to the doorway, she handed him the bundle. He took it from her gently and she placed her hand gently on his as he moved to unwrap it, a silent plea not to.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Open it later, please, not now." If he was disappointed in the gift, she didn't want to see it. And if he really did like it, was pleased she had thought of him, maybe understood him...she wasn't sure she wanted to see that yet either.

He nodded in agreement and slipped his free arm around her, guiding her into a hug. She laid her cheek against his bare shoulder, (He was always losing his shirt. She might grow fond of that habit.) her finger idly tracing the black guild mark on his chest. His cheek brushed against her hair and his breath tickled her ear as he whispered. "Be safe while I'm gone." He slowly released her and tucked a wisp of her hair behind her ear before turning and walking into the night.

Evergreen locked the door but didn't turn on any lights as she made her way to her bedroom. Kicking off her shoes, she lay down and gazed into the snow globe with it's little fairy dancing through the winter snows. Somehow, tonight, the little ice queen looked very lonely.


	18. Dreams and Morning Chaos

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

DREAMS AND MORNING CHAOS

Evergreen responded to the bright sun and cheerful bird song filling her room by burrowing deeper into her blankets, trying to sink back into her dreams. She could still feel Gray's arm around her waist, holding her close, his breath against the delicate curve of her ear.

Her dreams took her even further into what would have happened if she had turned her head, just a bit, just enough to press her lips softly to his jaw? Would his arm have tightened, bringing her close enough that they could have felt each other's heart beats? Or would he have turned his face to hers, pressing their mouths together in a first kiss that started hesitant before deepening as they slowly realized they both wanted this?

How would he kiss? Fierce and strong like the dark aura he projected, like the wizard who happily traded blows with Natsu? Would it have been slow and meticulous like the artist who created works of art that could be worn? Or could they be like another side of Gray that she hadn't fully discovered yet.

A hard bang on her door made her push deeper into her pillows. She was not ready to emerge and face however many days it would be before she could see him again and, perhaps, be brave enough to find out which of her daydreams was accurate.

The banging came again and she gritted her teeth in annoyance at some people who just couldn't seem to take a hint.

Knuckles rapping on her window, just feet away from where she lay and Bickslow's yell of, "Hey, Ever, you dead or alive or what?" finally convinced her that her time in bed was over unless she wanted to have a curious Seidh mage or an overprotective dragon slayer to break her door to make sure she was ok.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, her blankets tightly gathered around her, she gave Bickslow her best death glare, yelling out. "Tell Laxus and Freed there better be coffee and bread by the time I reach the front door or I will not be able to guarantee that any of you will survive."

She waited until Bickslow had laughed acknowledgement and gone back to the front of the house before pushing the blankets back and pulling on a warm housecoat. Shoving sleep tangled hair back out of her face, she made her slow pre-coffee stumbling way through her house to her front door and opened it. One dark and suspicious glare, one curious gaze and one laughing smirk awaited her and she met it all with a raised eyebrow and a, "Well?"

Freed held up a basket, waving his hand over it so that the warm smells gently filled her senses. With a slow smile, Evergreen stepped back, acknowledging that Freed had brought the proper entrance fee.

Laxus immediately settled himself in the large chair she had situated near a bay window, creating a perfect reading nook for when she wanted to curl up with her old fairy stories or research on the reality of them. His gaze was tense and demanding. "So, what happened?"

Evergreen almost growled at him but Bickslow interposed himself, cutting off her line of sight as he pushed her into a kitchen chair. "Calm down, Ever, Freed's got your coffee right here."

His babies twirled and bounced around the edges of the room, "Coffee, coffee, coffee."

Freed pressed the warm cup into her fingers while Bickslow turned to Laxus. "Dude, you know how she is until she's had her coffee."

Evergreen didn't look up to see the dragon slayer's expression. She focussed on her cup instead, breathing in the dark aroma, letting the hot fumes drift through her, relaxing her until she was ready for the first sip. She hummed in approval. Freed really did make the best coffee ever and being able to have it was one of the great perks of being in the Thunder Legion.

"What happened last night?" And Laxus' overprotective bossiness was the price you paid for being in the Legion.

She was surprised he'd waited until she got a full swallow of coffee before making his demand. Maybe, he was mellowing.

"Ever?"

Or maybe not. Evergreen fought to smooth her hair behind one ear then quickly gave up and just turned in her chair to face her leader. "It went well. We walked and...we talked."

Bickslow dropped himself in another chair, snagging a slice of freshly baked bread from the basket. "You walked and talked? Oh Everrrrrrr," He drew out her name so it could hold a greater amount of disappointment. "That's all?"

Evergreen kicked him in the shin and cried out, letting go of her coffee to grab her throbbing toes. She had forgotten. He was in his usual armor and she didn't even have shoes on. Eyes narrowed in a heartfelt wish that her dear laughing friend would drop dead in that moment, Ever hissed, "Yes! We just talked and spent time together you ill-mannered, uncivilized baboon."

The pain finally stopped though Bickslow's chuckles didn't and Evergreen shot a thankful smile to Freed whose quick reactions had saved her from knocking over her coffee.

Laxus waited for her to take another drink before asking, "So? Anything decided?"

Evergreen shrugged and stared into the dark liquid, refusing to meet their eyes, her cheeks too warm in the cool morning. "I...think so but nothing has been said." The silence in her house was a solid presence as she struggled with how to explain. Finally, she sighed and admitted, "I like him. I really enjoy being around him...and I think he feels the same way."

"You think?"

She shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he does. The only reason he was at the club last night was because he wanted to see me before Team Natsu went on a job today...and he wants to have dinner with me as soon as he's back."

"When's he coming back?" Laxus' voice was sharp with suspicion.

Evergreen smiled, pleased, "He wasn't sure."

"So, what, you're just supposed to hang out here until he gets back."

Her pleasure at Laxus' protectiveness started to drain as she hurried to correct the dragon slayer's assumption. "No, he specifically said he wanted to have dinner after we both get back from jobs. He wasn't expecting me to be at his beck and call." Laxus raised an eyebrow and Evergreen lifted her chin, straightened her back and met his stare head on. "He said once he gets back and once I got back from whatever job I was on, he wanted us to have dinner together. Do you really think I wouldn't have set him straight if he thought I was just some desperate girl that would sit around breathlessly waiting for his attention?"

Laxus' blue eyes stared into hers for several tense moments, the house so silent it would have been easy to believe Bickslow and Freed had somehow evaporated.

Finally, the dragon slayer dropped his gaze and rested his temple against his fingertips. "No...but I've never seen you like this with a guy before. Last time a guy wanted to date you, you didn't protect him from us giving him the third degree. You yelled at Bickslow for taking it too easy on the guy and not making him cry. And I've never seen Gray with any woman except Juvia and his teammates. He treats his friends right but...I don't know about how he treats a woman he's interested in, so…" He opened his other hand, palm up.

Evergreen nodded and took a slow sip of coffee. "I understand...and, you're right, I am acting different with him than the other suitors but nobody else has ever given me wings."


	19. He's Not A Trophy

CHAPTER NINETEEN

HE'S NOT A TROPHY

Evergreen sauntered across the guild floor. It was her turn to get the drinks, or so they claimed. She wasn't sure about that but it was nice escaping their teasing.

Laxus had stated that they were not going to take a big job until after Gray returned. For some reason, the dragon slayer wanted her in Magnolia when the ice make mage returned. Which, of course, meant that Bickslow had to blame her for being bored and not being able to make jewels.

Not that she believed his complaints. The Thunder Legion had always done well when it came to money and, as long has he had someone to harass, she had never seen Bickslow bored.

She, on the other hand, was finding herself restless and impatient at the oddest times. Last night, she had spent more time curled up in her reading chair playing with her snow globe than reading a new book of fairy tales Freed had given her. The little ice fairy queen in the globe looked lonely and Ever couldn't help but sympathize with the little statue, as odd as that was.

The door to the guild opened, drawing Ever from her musings to immediately check if it was Team Natsu.

It wasn't and Ever's temper flared briefly. _Why weren't they back yet? Did it really take this long to destroy a town and then apologize?_

She quietly chastised herself. Sometimes jobs went long. Relaxing around the guild between jobs had never made her impatient before.

Ever was just passing the stage at one end of the hall when she heard her name.

Turning, she found Juvia, tense and focused. Ever smiled politely, "Yes?"

"I want to speak to you." Juvia's voice was soft, calm. A good sign...hopefully.

"I'm listening." Ever intentionally focused on keeping her voice even and steady, no threat or retreat.

"I want you to give me Gray-sama."

Ever blinked, among the many demands she had expected from the water mage, this wasn't one she had anticipated. "Excuse me?"

"Give Gray-sama to me."

"Juvia, I don't own Gray-"

The bluenette cut her off, "Don't lie. When Gray-sama went on the mission, he was carrying something, he wouldn't let anyone touch it, said it was from you. He took your gift with him and wouldn't let the others touch it."

He hadn't opened it before he left? Why? Wait, wonder later. For now, focus on the powerful mage with the powerful obsession in front of her. "How do you jump from seeing him with a present from me to asking me to give him to you?"

"He never took a gift from Juvia like that, never carries gifts from anyone like that. You are more than a love-rival but you must stop. Gray and Juvia belong together. We are made for each other so, please, give Gray to me and do not distract him anymore." Juvia's eyes were wet in a way that had nothing to do with her magic.

Ever bit back her first, second and third response, sharply reminding herself that until recently, she had sounded just as ridiculous when talking about Erza. Opening her fan, she fanned herself, buying a few moments of thought before responding. "Juvia, Gray is not a trophy that can be taken or given. Gray belongs to himself so only Gray can give you Gray."

Juvia's forehead wrinkled down, mimicking the frown curving her lips. "So, you are refusing to step down as a love-rival?"

"I'm saying that it doesn't matter what I do or don't agree to. If Gray isn't with you then that's his choice and has nothing to do with me." An annoyed sigh tickled her throat, asking for release but Ever refused the provocative gesture.

"How can you say that? If you stop pursuing and distracting him then my darling Gray will see how perfect we are for each other and then we can marry and have fourteen children and…" Her voice trailed of as she stared into space, mouth hanging open in a grin of ecstasy at whatever she was envisioning.

Evergreen took a careful step backward, growing uneasy at the level of obsessive passion radiating from Juvia. Had she ever been this bad? Would words work with the water mage? Still, Juvia was nakama, she had to try.

The bluenette suddenly broke free of the fantasy. "Gray is meant to be mine! We are perfect for each other and you need to give him to me. Please!."

Evergreen took another careful step back, struggling for words to break through to the other woman. "Juvia, Gray belongs to Gray. I don't own him. I can't. Nether can you. It is _his_ choice who he will be with and that choice can't be forced on him. If he chooses to be with someone other than you-"

"You mean like you?" Juvia stepped forward, the lines of her body softening, becoming more liquid.

"I mean like anyone. If he chooses to be with someone else all you can do is accept it."

"Could you?" Her voice was rising making Evergreen uncomfortably conscious of how large an audience they had. "If he were to come back from this job with his arms wrapped around another woman, could you let it stand? Or is it just me you don't want to see him with?"

"It's his choice, Juvia. No matter how much you want to be with someone, you don't get to make the decision for them. If he doesn't want to be with you then he won't be with you regardless of whether he is with someone else or not. You're just going to have to learn to live with his decision because it's _his_ , not yours. Your only choice is how you react to his decision."

Juvia tilted her head forward, peering at Evergreen in suspicion. "You did not answer Juvia's question. Can you stand by and do nothing if Gray is with another?"

Flaring out her fan, Evergreen met Juvia's gaze over the top of the feathers. "I did not answer because my decisions are none of your concern and I will not justify them. However, you have made your decisions my concern so I will give you some advice. Learn to deal with the fact that whoever Gray wants to be with, that's their decision and has nothing to do with you. You can not force him to be with you whether he is with someone or not. So, I suggest you learn to accept that and learn to deal with with now rather than later."

"You are wrong! Gray and Juvia are destined to be together. Our magics are perfect together. We have done fusion attacks. It is a deep true love that you will never understand. It is meant to be."

Cheeks red in embarrassment and frustration and dearly wanting to get out of this confrontation, Evergreen snapped, "Then why isn't he with you?"

Juvia drew back, mouth and eyes wide in furious pain but Evergreen did not wait to for any further response.

Turning on her pink heels, she stalked away from the water mage, eyes focussed on one of the kegs behind the bar. She kept her head up and gait steady, red cheeks hidden behind her raised fan, refusing to give the guild any more gossip to share than they already had.

She had meant to be kind to Juvia, she really had but...what if Gray came back and wanted someone else? What if the invitation to the dinner was just for friends? Could she have misread him? How _would_ she respond if he gave another woman wings?

Her eyes were hot and she forced herself to other thoughts. She would NOT show her worry and pain to the guild. She simply would NOT.

At the bar, she was stopped from putting in the Legion's order by Laxus' hand dropping on her shoulder. "We've got training, no time for drinking."

There had been no training planned for the day but Evergreen wasn't going to question the sudden change of plan and immediately turned to the door, Laxus following close behind.


	20. Is Embarrassment Lethal?

CHAPTER TWENTY

IS EMBARRASSMENT LETHAL?

Team Natsu had been gone for four days, surely long enough to have repaired whatever it is they knocked over in the completion of their mission. Evergreen tapped her fan on the table, frowning. Maybe the Thunder Legion should go check on them? They shouldn't need help. It was hard to imagine anything that team could not handle. Still, four days was a long trip...or was it just long to Ever?

The great doors at the entrance of the hall opened and Ever immediately looked over, steeling herself for the expected disappointment which never came.

Natsu entered first, with Happy hovering over his head, and was immediately met by a Romeo, eager for the stories of the job.

The rest of Team Natsu entered in more slowly and Ever didn't question why her gaze immediately went to Gray, quickly searching him for bandages. There were none over his bare torso...or bare legs. A quick walk from the train and he'd already lost shirt and pants. Thankfully, he hadn't lost underwear or...Ever smiled.

On Gray's right wrist was a wide band, inset with small silver snowflakes and diamond chips to produce a beautiful snowy nightscape against the black leather background.

Her gift!

He was wearing her gift!

It suited him, just as she thought it would, and he apparently agreed because he was wearing it. He'd lost everything but his boxer shorts and the wrist band. That meant something. Exactly what that something was, she wasn't sure, but it must be a good something if he hadn't unconsciously stripped it off in four days. Right?

And it probably meant a bad thing when Juvia was already at Gray's side, grabbing his arm and staring up at him in adoration. The girl could move fast! She had been in the opposite corner just a moment ago.

After their confrontation, Evergreen had made a point of being aware of Juvia's location any time the two of them were in the guild so she knew the water mage had been next to the stage on the opposite wall from the entrance just a few moments ago.

Evergreen inwardly seethed but what could she do about it? Go over and tell Juvia not to touch him? Cause an even bigger scene than the guild had already enjoyed?

It's not like Ever had any real claim on him. They had talked and enjoyed dinner but they had never defined themselves beyond guildmates so Evergreen remained in her chair and seethed.

Bickslow, being Bickslow, read the tension of the moment, the anger in Evergreen's mood...and proceeded to stir up trouble anyway. He poked her shoulder insistently. "Hey, Ever, you gonna just sit there and let her hang all over your _MAN_?"

She truly, truly hated the way Bickslow said man, adopting Elfman's over emphasis of the word, just to get more attention...which he now had.

She could already feel the stares from the surrounding tables turning toward her, voices whispering in anticipation. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wakaba and Macao holding up fingers...were they betting on the situation…on _her?!_ If she ever found out-

Meanwhile, Gray yanked and shoved at Juvia's grip, struggling to free himself, teeth gritted in obvious anger. "I said let go! I'm busy!"

"But, Gray-sama, you've been gone so long, didn't you miss your Juvia?" The bluenette would not be shaken off.

Gray's gaze moved desperately, as if searching for escape, until they landed on Evergreen. His mouth twisted into a smirking frown and his fingers tightened to fists. His eyes never left Ever as he growled, "I said, let go!"

Juvia's rising wail of his name, drowned out whatever he said next but an icy barrier wrapped around his arm then grew, forcing Juvia away from him. It continued to build and push, knocking over chairs and tables, forcing other guild mates to join the retreat towards the bar. It wasn't a pretty barrier but it was effective...and attention getting.

Lovely, even those that had been trying not to stare at the scene were now paying attention to the drama that had brewed in the middle of the guild.

Evergreen was not putting up with the audience any longer. Shoving Bickslow's chin off her shoulder, she strode toward Gray, ignoring the cold emanating from the barrier that separated their side of the room from the bar...and Juvia. She didn't walk up to him and she didn't stop, only paused for a moment to look up at him over the rims of her glasses. "I'm ready for dinner."

Without another word, she strode out of the guild, head high, refusing to look right or left and acknowledge the gleeful grins. She pretended not to hear Cana's slurred insinuation of just what, or rather who, she should have for dinner.

She, also, did not look back to see if Gray followed, knowing he would, certain he wanted away from the curious gazes as much as she did. Therefore, she wasn't startled when she felt his hand slide into hers, fingers interlacing as he fell into step beside her.

"So, what do you want to eat?" His tone was tense and a side glance revealed reddened cheeks.

She smiled, "I'm thinking Ramen...to go for a picnic under the stars would be good. That way we can avoid putting off eating while you find your pants."

"What?" He jerked to a stop and glanced down. "When?" A long sigh and a shrug preceded an apologetic look as they began walking again. "I don't really do that on purpose."

Evergreen snickered, "It might be easier to understand if you did. How did you get into that habit to begin with?"

Gray shrugged. "Ur insisted on training in the snow...in underwear in order to quickly build up our resistance to the cold. You can't wield ice like we do and be sensitive to cold. Why I picked up the habit of stripping and Lyon didn't...I have no clue. I wish I could figure out a way to stop, though, it can get expensive buying clothes all the time."

"Hmmm, maybe you should look into small magical tracking lacrimas for anything you're really attached to?"

Gray nodded. "That's an idea...first thing I'd put it on is this." He ran the fingers of his free hand over the band on his right wrist. "Thank you, by the way."

Evergreen smiled up at him. "So, you like it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I thought you would," She smiled. "When I saw it next to the snow globe, it made me think of you."

Gray raised an eyebrow, "You've been thinking of me?"

Her cheeks burned and she brought up her fan to hide behind even as she completely ignored his question. "The snow globe is really stunning. It's a fairy during winter and it's enchanted to dance along. Very nice workmanship."

"Sounds nice. Maybe I can see it some time?"

Evergreen arched an eyebrow, eyeing him over the feathered edge of her fan. "Maybe. If you're good."


	21. A Knight For A Queen

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

A KNIGHT FOR A QUEEN

It was closing on midnight when Gray and Evergreen reached her door. The street lights were dimmed and the quiet stillness in a usually busy town should have made them realize how late their dinner lasted. However, the conversation had been fun and easy under the beautiful rainbow cherry blossoms. It was only the appearance of a policeman, checking to see if the woman with the guy in underwear was actually there of her own free will, that caused them to leave their picnic spot and wind their way here...facing each other...at her door.

Evergreen toyed with her fan, putting off the inevitable good night.

She looked up into Gray's dark eyes. His lips lifted in a teasing smirk as he asked, "So, was I good enough that I can see the snow globe?"

Evergreen's low chuckle felt more intimate in the shadowy quiet of a sleeping Magnolia. "Is that your way of asking to come in?"

"No, it's my way of asking if you had fun. I mean, you could always bring the globe out here."

"If you were good," Evergreen arched an eyebrow in soft challenge.

"Yes."

He remained still and silent as she unlocked and opened her door, not moving until she turned and beckoned him in. "It's over next to my chair." She pointed with her closed fan, suddenly shy in the deep privacy of her house.

He nodded and slipped by her over to the chair, giving her space as he moved deeper into her house. "Nice reading nook."

Her brows rose, "How did you know that's what the area was for?"

"Lucy has a spot in her house like it ...and, when Levy had a new book, she always arranged a chair near the biggest window in the guild when we were growing up." He reached down and picked up the glass globe, giving it a soft shake to set the snow swirling as the little gold queen followed her path. "It's beautiful." His eyes remained on the small figure. "Reminds me of you, at the club."

Evergreen drifted closer, watching the queen move through the snow, "I had to have it when I saw it." She tilted her head as the queen's face moved in and out of view. "Odd thing, though, the last few days...I think she looks lonely." She waited for his laugh or sigh that she was reading too much into a bit of ice.

When he remained silent, she risked a glance at him.

His head was tilted slightly, staring into the globe thoughtfully. Then, he slowly smiled. "I think I know why."

She could barely force out enough breath for a one word question. "Why?"

His eyes remained on the globe even as he answered her faint question. "You told the little girl every fairy queen should have a knight. Maybe she's lonely without a knight."

Evergreen swallowed, hoping and afraid, unsure of whether to move closer or away. "Possible."

He brought up his other hand and cupped the globe, whispering softly, "Ice make, fairy knight."

Within the little winter world, the snow swirled into a blizzard, growing denser and denser until falling away to reveal...a knight made of ice, armored, sword before him, point to the ground but with a sense of readiness. It...he was beautiful.

Evergreen leaned in closer, studying the interplay of the knight's position with the queen's dance and gasped, her gaze rising to immediately lock with his.

"What do you think?" His eyes were dark with tension, dilated in fear as he waited for her judgement on what he had done.

She looked back down at the figures, making sure what she'd seen hadn't been wishful thoughts.

He had added glasses and a fan to the fairy queen figure, making them match Evergreen's own accessories perfectly. And the knight...the knight was Gray with the fairy tail guild mark etched into the knight's chest armor, an exact match for the placement of Gray's own mark.

Her eyes lifted to his again, her hands reaching up to cup his, feeling soft tremors in his hands.

What did she think? It looked like she was thinking the same thing he was. She lifted a hand from the globe to his face, cupping his cheek. "Be my knight?"

He pressed his cheek into her touch, lids half closed as he set the globe down. One hand reached up to cup hers as the other carefully slid along her waist to her lower back. He pressed a soft kiss into her palm.

Her body flickered and warmed at the touch and her voice was low, "Is that a yes?"

He smiled down at her, sliding his hand along her arm as he leaned in, his breath a soft breeze over her lips as he whispered, "Yes, my queen." His lips pressed to hers, firm but light, soft caress even as she parted her own lips in quiet invitation.

His hands moved over her back in long strokes as he urged her closer to him and she pressed into his body, feeling the long strong lines of him against her. His soft warm mouth drifted over her lips then down her chin to her jaw, his arms tightening around her as he nuzzled at her neck.

"I thought about you while I was gone, missed you."

She toyed with his hair, running her fingers up the back of his neck into the thick strands. It wasn't soft but it had a nice texture. "Oh really? Then why did it take you so long to get back?"

A small laugh puffed over the base of her neck. "We only got done this morning. Actually, Natsu insisted we stay another day, claimed his stomach couldn't take a train ride today."

"And how did you convince him to brave it?"

More laughter slid over her skin, vibrating from his chest to hers. "I encased him in a ball of ice and started rolling him towards the train station."

She pulled back to look into his face. "You didn't!"

He shrugged, "It worked really well on Moondrip island to get him moving so I figured it'd work again."

"What did Lucy say?" Everyone knew there was a deep connection between her and the dragon slayer. Surely she had protested. "And Erza?"

Gray smiled, toying with the strands of hair that trailed over her shoulder. "Lucy had to lean on Wendy to stop from falling over laughing. Erza told me I was rolling him too slowly and took over rolling him to make sure we didn't miss the train and get here too late for dinner."

Evergreen pulled back, suspicious. "You must be joking."

He shook his head. "No, that's exactly what happened." His smile slid away. "Having second thoughts? I know you're not going to abandon the Thunder Legion for my team but...you know that goes the other way too, right? They're my team."

"Shhh," Evergreen quieted him by pressing her lips softly to his, before reassuring him. "I had just thought some of the more colorful stories about them were exaggerations." She stroked his bangs back from his face. "Our teams are our families. We can figure it out."

He nestled back into her shoulder, voice soft. "Mmhmmm. Lucy and Erza already like you."

She smiled. "And the others?"

"Happy and Wendy like everyone. Carla tolerates everyone."

"And Natsu."

"He's an idiot so who cares what he thinks." His chuckle was soft, barely there.

She turned her head to get a better look at him and noticed dark circles under his eyes. "You haven't been sleeping?" She tried not to sound accusing, she really did but her tone came out sharp anyway.

He nodded slightly, not opening his eyes. "Yeah, it was a rough mission and I should have gone home to sleep a lot earlier but…"

She rubbed her cheek against his. "I didn't want to end the evening either. However, I don't want you to wear yourself out."

He slowly pulled back and brushed his mouth to hers. "Then, I'll head home."

"Will you be ok? If you're too tired-"

He smiled, "I'll be fine. Meet for breakfast?"

She nodded. "Late breakfast." It was better he not see her before her coffee until they were better established.

They moved reluctantly to the door, sharing a few more light kisses before parting. It wasn't until he was walking away that she realized, "Wait! You don't have any pockets."

He looked back, confused, "So?'

"What about keys? Will you be able to get into your place?"

Gray grinned, "Like I told the guy in Edolas, I'm not an ice wizard. I'm a maker." He held up a hand, an ice key quickly forming between his fingers. "I memorized my key after the first time I lost it along with my pants."


	22. Relationship Questions

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

RELATIONSHIP DISCUSSIONS

As late as she had stayed up the night before, Evergreen found herself fully awake and ready to start the day at an early hour she usually refused to even acknowledge existed.

The sun was still burning away the last remnants of dew as she sipped her coffee, studying her closet. Something fun...with a hint of blue...that's what she wanted. She finally decided on a modified princess dress with a short skirt that swirled and belled as she moved and a low back. On a whim, she left her hair down and free, enjoying the soft of the strands over her bare skin. Surely Gray's fingers would follow the same paths later today. She smiled in memory and anticipation.

Finishing her second cup of coffee, she shrugged into a coat with an ivy pattern that was just short enough to show a sliver of her lower back between its hem and the line of her dress. Satisfied, she headed for the guild, her steps quicker than usual. She didn't question the eagerness...though she did slow as soon as the guild hall came into sight. Maybe she should have suggested a different meeting place? The Thunder Legion were going to be very eager to know what happened last night...and very interested in getting a say about whether she had made a good choice or not.

It had never occurred to her to discuss with Gray how they wanted to let people know?

She paused in front of the doors. Should she go in and tell them before he got here or should she wait and make sure she had back up...or a distraction if Erza wanted details.

"I thought you didn't like to get up early." Gray's voice came from right behind her just before his arms slid around her waist and he kissed her ear.

She tilted her head, an invitation for him to nuzzle through her hair to her sensitive neck. "And I thought you needed sleep...shouldn't you still be at home snoring?"

His snickering breath fanned through her hair to her skin, speeding up the pulse less than an inch from his lips. "Went right to sleep but when I woke up, I was more interested in breakfast than more sleep."

She turned toward him, raising an eyebrow bordering on outrage. "Just breakfast, hmmm?"

His arms adjusted and tightened, conveniently pinning her arms to her sides as he smirked down at her. "You know that's not the real reason."

Her struggles ended in a low laugh. "I wanted to see you too."

He breathed in the last wisps of her laughter as he pressed his lips to her, his arms loosening as his hands slid over her back, long artistic fingers teasing at the skin of her lower back, above the line of her dress and below the edge of her jacket...just as she had planned. It felt as good as she had hoped and she sighed with pleasure as his lips met hers, both of them completely forgetting they were standing in the entrance of the guild.

Evergreen didn't even hear the door open so the low, loud clearing of the throat that accompanied the, "Excuse me, if I could just slip by," from Max surprised her.

Warmth flooded her cheeks as she glanced to the side to see the sand wizard nervously trying to edge around them.

A soft growl of annoyance rumbled in Gray's throat but she doubted anyone else could hear it. Still, he released her waist but slid his hand into hers as they moved slightly to the side, allowing Max to exit with a worried glance behind him.

She sighed, "Well, I guess with that interruption…."

Gray nodded, "We should tell our teams so we can get the congratulations and lectures over." He rolled his eyes as he tugged her hand, leading her inside. "I'm not sure which will be worse, Erza or Lucy."

She smiled up at him, "Yes, but I have to deal with Bickslow."

Gray stroked her hair back from her face, "Still have breakfast with me...with whatever company that invites itself."

"Of course," She leaned up and nibbled on his lower lip.

He murmured in appreciation of the movement, "If you're that hungry, we'll need to hurry."

She tapped him affectionately with her fan, "That's a good plan."

New relationships, apparently, made one stupid. Evergreen realized that five steps after she and Gray parted which was right when she came face to face with a furious Juvia.

Steam rose from the water woman's cheeks as she stalked up to Ever.

They really should have planned on how to deal with breaking the news to this particular guildmate but they hadn't - too involved in their own happiness.

"You said you did not take Gray from Juvia." Her voice was low, tense.

Evergreen forced herself to focus on the other woman rather than search for an escape route. "I said Gray could not be taken because he is a person not an object and, at that time, he had not decided to be with anyone."

"Liar, you kissed Gray. You are trying to take him."

Ever shot Juvia a glare back, "I am not-". Evergreen took a deep breath, forcing her anger down. "Last night, Gray and I agreed to be together, Juvia...I'm sorry this hurts you but, please accept it."

"Liar! You tricked him. A potion, a spell. You found it when I couldn't. But, you can't make him happy. Gray is mine!" Her rising scream ensured they had the attention of the entire guild.

However, Ever didn't dare look away from the enraged water wizard to check if help was on the way. This was already out of hand and needed to be stopped. Evergreen reached for her glasses.

Unfortunately, Juvia beat her.

The last thing she heard before being enveloped in a sphere of water was Juvia's scream, "Water lock."

Water filled her nose even as she clamped her hands over her mouth and nose. Her mind raced how to get out before her lungs turned traitor and forced her to take in more water. Through the sides of her watery prison, she saw electricity dancing along Juvia's body, piercing through the water shield she threw between her and Laxus. Still, her concentration on Ever's prison did not waver.

Ever flashed through the spells she knew, but nothing would produce enough solid force to push the water back and if Laxus' lightning couldn't break Juvia's concentration, what chance did her fairy machine gun have.

Freed appeared briefly in her line of sight, etching runes across the surface of the water but a jet of water knocked his legs out from under him. He was pushing upwards and Ever desperately reached out to him when arms wrapped around her from behind.

A wrist bearing a leather band studded in silver and diamonds slashed through her view as Gray wrapped himself around her, pulling her tight into the spoon of his body. The water grew cold and then they were surrounded by ice. She pushed back into Gray for the limited warmth he provided, reminding her terrified oxygen deprived brain that he was not going to let her suffocate in the ice tomb growing around her.

Cracks ran through the ice before the tomb shattered, throwing ice outwards, freeing Gray and Ever from the water sphere turned ice tomb. She dropped to the floor, gasping for air which led to coughing as her body tried to expel the, thankfully, little water that had made it's way into her lungs. Gray released her but remained kneeling beside her, hand rubbing over her back, and Freed was beside her on her other side, massaging her neck, telling her it would be ok.

Gray's voice was a low growl and was directed at Freed, "Watch her." She felt Gray's lips skim over her cheek and then he was gone.

Looking up, she could see Juvia between Bixslow's and Laxus' bodies as they stood in front of her. Lightning flared over Laxus, arcing out at Juvia whose lower form had lost the solidity of legs and her water body grew, flowing over the floor, pushing forward.

Gray didn't pause but shoved his way between the two larger men, feet apart, he declared, "Ice make: bind." The edges of the water flowing out from Juvia solidified then crystallized, then spread towards her, racing over the floor and up her water base to her waist.

Juvia stared down at her solidifying body in astonished fear which, Ever was certain, was reflected in her own face. Even Laxus' lightning had subsided.

Gray stopped when Juvia was ice from the shoulders down before yelling, "I tried to be nice. I tried to be your friend but you wouldn't listen. Not to me. Not to anyone."

"Gray, I love-"

He viciously cut off her words. "Don't you dare say the word love around me. This isn't love. It's something sick that I want no part of."

Ever fancied she could hear Juvia's heart break and almost felt sorry for water wizard until another cough shook her body, forcing her to dab at her mouth with the wet handkerchief Freed had provided.

"Gray-" Juvia's voice was a despairing rising plea but Gray wasn't listening.

"I tried to be your friend, your guildmate but you selfishly stuck to your stupid fantasy. And now, you've attacked the person most precious to me. I won't forgive you for that, Juvia. Never."

"I-"

He still would not let Juvia speak. "Stay away from Ever and me or I will make sure you regret having met me for the rest of your life."

"But…" The soft plea trailed away as Gray turned and pushed back through Bickslow and Laxus, releasing Juvia from the ice.

Ever's view of Juvia's reaction or departure was blocked as Gray knelt in front of her, pushing Ever's hair back from her face, eyes searching, dark. "I'm so sorry, Ever...I should have-"

Ever clumsily covered his mouth and pulled herself up into a more upright position. "We both should have but-"

"You should have gotten that worked out a long time ago." Laxus glared down at Gray, hands across his chest.

Ever opened her mouth to defend him but was too slow...again.

"Hey, Gray's a nice guy." Lucy, hands on hips, strode up to the tall dragon slayer then poked him in the chest, even though she had to reach up to do it. "Would you rather Evergreen date a jerk? Huh?"

"Yeah, I mean Gray's an idiot and a pervert," Natsu chimed in helpfully, "But, she could do a lot worse."

"Hey," Bickslow frowned, "It doesn't matter if she could do worst. What matters is if he's good enough for her."

His totems reinforced his argument. "Good enough! Good enough!"

Natsu whirled on the totems, "Are you saying she's too good for him?"

Bickslow stepped up and glared down at the pink haired dragon slayer, "I'm saying we're being nice and giving him a chance to prove it."

"Prove it?" Lucy whirled on the seidh mage. "Why you-Who beat Rufus, huh? I don't remember you and your dolls out there during the games."

"The Thunder Legion," Intoned Freed, straightening his cuffs, "was well represented by Laxus. Adding any of the rest of us would have been overkill. It was kindness to let the rest of the guilds think they had a chance."

Erza straightened her gauntlets. "Enough of this arguing," She turned a wide smile at Ever and Gray. Pulling them to their feet, she wrapped her arms around their shoulders, "So, when did you get together? Who said what? I want to hear _all_ about it."

Evergreen shot a questioning glance at Gray but he was already telling Erza about the previous night while meekly letting Erza steer them toward a corner of the guild. A crash of wood on stone and the sound of shattering dishes announced the rest of their teams were still discussing the relative merits of the new relationship.


End file.
